


My beauty… My baby

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Internalized Homophobia, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Pregnancy, Religious Guilt, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Mai-Juin 1920, l'angoisse est à Downton Abbey, Sybil va avoir son bébé. Cora Crawley est très angoissée par cet accouchement, les choses ne se passeront pas comme elle les avait prévues… Le spectre de sa fausse couche viendra hanter certaines âmes.Epilogue bonus pour comprendre la relation Cora/O'brien ; Sybil/Gwen. Peut-être lut comme un Cora/Sarah ; Sybil/Gwen Relation mère-fille. Cora/Sybil qui sert de fil conducteur à cette histoire. Tome IDownton Abbey Univers Alternatif Saga





	1. Chapitre 1 : Peur et interrogation :

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire. Ma première en multiples chapitres 
> 
> j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien que très triste, je veux dans cette histoire se concentrait sur la relation mère-fille Cora et Sybil qui est très intéressante pour moi.
> 
> Je veux également me concentrer sur la relation Cora/O'Brien que je trouve très complexe et que j'ai également hâte d'explorer avec vous
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Prologue : Londres, 1927

Cora Crawley avait aimé Robert. Et elle l’aimait toujours d’une certaine manière et continuerait à le faire. Il aura toujours une place à part dans son cœur.

Depuis la tragédie de Sybil, les choses n’étaient plus jamais les mêmes. Cora avait finalement accepté la situation et avait accepté l’inévitable. Elle s’était installée à Londres et vivait à côté de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants. Cora avait une vie comblée et heureuse. Elle aimait sa vie à Londres, profitant de sa passion pour l’art, pour visiter les musées.

Mais comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Comment une petite chose avait engendré des conséquences si grandes ?

Certaines choses commencent grandes, d’autres petites, très petites. Mais les plus petites choses peuvent faire naître les plus grands changements.

______________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Peur et interrogation : 

Yorkshire, 1920

L'accouchement de Sybil était imminent, Richard Clarkson était arrivé au milieu de la nuit à Downton Abbey pour ausculter Sybil, mais c'était une fausse alerte. Tout se déroulait normalement d'après Clarkson. Et la naissance était pour très bientôt.

Robert voulait faire appel à un spécialiste de Londres. Il n'avait pas confiance dans les compétences du docteur Clarkson. D'après lui, il avait fait plusieurs erreurs médicales. Mais pour Cora, ce n'était pas vraiment des erreurs, la médecine était en constant changement, c'était donc normal qu'il y ait des doutes.

Le docteur Richard Clarkson était un honnête homme et un bon praticien. Même s’il existait des doutes dans ses diagnostics, il était toujours honnête, il reconnaissait ses erreurs. Il ne cachait jamais rien à ses patients. Ou s’il lui arrivait de cacher certaines choses, c'était pour éviter les débordements et le stress, et aussi parce qu'il émanait des doutes dans les symptômes. Mais il s'excusait par la suite d'avoir caché certaines théories. 

Cora avait entièrement confiance au docteur Clarkson.

______________________________________

Cora parla de ses doutes concernant le spécialiste de Londres que Robert avait engagé à Sarah O'Brien, sa femme de chambre. Elle émettait ses doutes sur lui, Cora souhaitait tellement que le docteur Clarkson soit présent. Il connaissait chacune de ses filles depuis leurs naissances.

Sarah lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle fût sûre que tout se passerait très bien. Et que Cora devrait faire venir le docteur pour qu'elle soit plus rassurée. Sarah effleura le bout de ses doigts sur les épaules de sa dame, après avoir accroché les épingles dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse.

Cora se sentit plus à l'aise après s'être confiée, elle regarda à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre le ciel en espérant silencieusement que tout se passerait bien.

______________________________________

Il y avait une chose que Cora avait caché, plus par pudeur et que c'était une expérience humiliante et très intime. C'était cette raison, pourquoi elle détestait les médecins venant du milieu aristocratique.

Durant sa première saison Cora avait rencontré et s'était fiancé à Robert Crawley. Elle avait également rencontré sa terrifiante belle-mère, Violet. Cette dernière n'aimait pas les Américains. Ils étaient des sauvages et ne montraient aucune pudeur et manquaient de raffinement en ce qui concernait la délicatesse et le raffinement de l’aristocratie.

Violet voulait s’avoir si Cora était en bonne santé et apte à porter des héritiers et surtout qu’elle soit toujours vierge.

Cora s’était contrainte à l’examen médical, il y avait une femme, une sage-femme, qui était s’en aucun doute une femme de petite vertu, qui se faisait appeler également une infirmière.

Cora n’était pas habituée à ce qu’on la regarde avec tant d’intimité, elle était horriblement gênée. C’était sans doute le moment le plus humiliant pour Cora.

Plus tard après les nombreux examens, Cora s’était réfugiée dans sa chambre, pour évacuer sa colère et ses larmes de honte. 

Martha lui avait assurée qu’elle ne devait pas avoir honte que ce fût plutôt eux qui l’avaient traitée avec si peu d’égards qui devait avoir honte.

Cora s’était disputée avec Robert en lui disant qu’elle avait était humiliée.

Il y avait également un médecin qui lui avait posée plusieurs questions gênantes et embarrassantes, pour s’assurer qu’elle ne mentait pas, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois.

Et il ne l’avait également pas examinée, ce qui choquait Cora, habituée dans son enfance au médecin de famille qui l’auscultait à chaque fois qu’elle était malade.  
Oui, Cora gardait de très mauvais souvenirs de ces examens, ce qui l’avait fait rougir plusieurs fois de honte.

______________________________________

Sir Philip Tapsell fut accueilli par Lord Grantham. 

Sir Philip était un grand spécialiste en gynécologie et maternité, il habitait dans un beau quartier de Londres, et plus précisément, dans la rue d’Harley. Sir Philip était reconnu dans son domaine, et très respecté dans la haute société.

Cora observa tout de suite combien il était snob, était chic, et il possédait tous les termes aristocratiques. 

Cora ne voulait pas laisser Sybil seule avec lui et avait grand besoin du soutien du docteur Clarkson. Elle fit remarquer durant une conversation au salon qu’elle contait l’appeler pour que Sir Philip puisse jouir des connaissances de leurs médecin et apprécier le fait qu’il connaissait Sybil.

Sir Philip et Robert avaient souri à cette remarque et se regardaient, avec un regard qui laissait suggérer qu’ils en avaient déjà discuté entre eux.

Sir Philip déclara qu’il n’avait nullement besoin de déranger Clarkson.

Cora insista sur le fait qu’elle avait donné sa promesse de l’appeler, et appuya sur le terme qu’elle lui avait promis. En laissant suggérer qu’il n’y avait rien de plus important que de tenir parle et en émettant l’hypothèse que Sir Philip n’y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Edith vient au secours de sa mère, en souriant, et en intervenant qu’elle irait elle-même chercher le docteur Clarkson.

Dès son arrivée Sir Philip, s’était installé et avait préparé son matériel médical avec l’aide de son infirmière. 

Il était allé voir Sybil, lui avait posée des questions sur son état. Mais ne l’avait pas une seule fois auscultée. Il avait imposé ses lois, dans la chambre à coucher de sa patiente et était très stricte au sujet de ne pas les déranger.

Ce qui étonna grandement Sybil, elle insista également pour avoir Cora et Tom à ses coté, surtout son mari.

Sir Philip fut outré du manque de bienséance de la part de Lady Sybil et de Lady Grantham.

Il insistait également et exhortait au calme et au relâchement du stress qui accumulait pour la naissance du bébé. Que c’était juste un accouchement, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter tout allait parfaitement bien.

Durant, le diner, l’infirmière arriva pour annoncer que c’était le moment de la naissance.

______________________________________

Mary était venue plutôt dans la chambre de Sybil, pour discuter avec elle, la soutenir dans cette attente qu’était l’accouchement.

Elles discutèrent de l’éducation donnée à un enfant, Sybil émit le souhait que son enfant soit Catholique, mais qu’elle voudrait qu’il connût sa religion à elle aussi.

Mary voudrait tellement tomber enceinte, elle aussi. Mais rien ne se passait, et elle était inquiète de ne jamais pouvoir l’être, Sybil essaya de la consoler de cette attente insupportable.

Quand elles auront des enfants, ils pourront jouaient ensemble, tandis que leurs mères les regarderaient en souriant. 

Elles espérèrent que leur avenir soit fait de cette manière. Edith, également aura un jour des enfants, et ils pourront jouer avec ceux de Sybil et de Mary.

Edith rendit visite à Sybil également, en lui tenant compagnie et lui tenir la main tout en parlant du futur.

Alors qu’elle était encore en Irlande, Sybil avait cherché plusieurs livres qui faisaient référence à la maternité, aux développements du bébé et à la psychologie d’un point de vue médical, elle puisait aussi ses sources sur les différentes expériences de Margaretha, sa belle-mère, sur l’éducation donnée à ses enfants. Et différentes expériences que Sybil avait pu observer chez ses différentes patientes.

Elle voulait avoir le maximum d’informations, pour ainsi, donner la meilleure éducation à son enfant.

Tom la taquinait en lui disant :

« Regarde-toi, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, tu vas être mère, nous aurons bientôt notre enfant dans les bras. Tu ne passes pas un examen. » 

Sybil était très sérieuse sur les connaissances qu’elle souhaitait acquérir, elle voulait être la meilleure. Elle souhaitait être une bonne mère.

Pour Tom, il n’y avait pas de mère parfaite. La mère idéale cela serait à la forme de l’éducation que l’enfant recevrait de sa mère. Être une bonne mère était la manière dont on éduquait son enfant, le fruit qu’on tirait de cette satisfaction. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de mode d’emploi, la façon d’éduquer n’était pas la même dans tous les foyers, être une mère parfaite était le reflet de comment la femme se voyait dans l’éducation qu’elle avait donné à son enfant.

Sybil avait été très déçue d’apprendre sa grossesse et en avait pleuré. Elle n’avait pas souhaité tomber enceinte, si rapidement après son mariage, attendre un an ou deux avant de fonder une famille aurait été beaucoup plus raisonnable, pour Sybil.

L’instinct maternelle n’était pas quelque chose d’inné. C’était une idée que la société avait voulu faire croire depuis la nuit des temps. Sybil et Cora le savaient.

L’amour d’une mère ou d’un parent était une chose précieuse qui s’apprenait et s’entretenait avec le temps. C’était ce que Cora pensait alors qu’elle triait ses bijoux. 

Pour certaines femmes, l’amour maternel était quelque chose d’inné, elles s’avaient parfaitement comment si prendre avec leurs enfants. Certaines devaient apprendre, elles n’avaient pas les bons gestes, ou des gestes maladroits, des femmes devaient entretenir, apprendre à apprivoiser cet instinct. D’autres femmes au contraire, ne le possédaient pas du tout, en étaient totalement dépourvu. Certaines femmes dans ce monde n’étaient pas faites pour être mère.

L’instinct maternel n’était pas le terme qui convenait, sinon les pères en seraient totalement dépourvus, L’instinct parental était le terme qui convenait le mieux. 

Les grossesses ne se ressemblaient jamais. Cora le savait parfaitement. Mais avec Sybil, jamais Cora avait vécu ce que vivait Sybil, l’accouchement ne se passait pas normalement. Et Sir Philip Tapsell le savait parfaitement, ou ne voulait pas se confronter aux faits. 

Les grossesses de Cora avaient été toutes très paisibles, du moins en apparence. Et dont une, s’était terminée en fausse couche.

Lorsque Cora est tombée enceinte la première fois, elle était certaine que les prochains mois seraient du rêve et que cela ressemblerait à un conte de fée. Elle était tellement heureuse d’apprendre sa grossesse, depuis le temps que Robert et elle attendaient pour avoir un enfant. Cora s’était même demandée si elle était capable d’engendrer des enfants.

Sa grossesse s’était passée paisiblement. Malgré la fatigue, les nausées auxquelles elle n’était nullement préparée. Cora était très fatiguée et anxieuse pour l’accouchement. Les douleurs étaient terribles, on lui avait interdit de crier, car elle était une femme et une dame et en ce sens, elle devait se montrer digne. Personne n’avait prévenu Cora, du degré de douleur qu’elle devrait endurer en accouchant.

Mary est née en douceur. Cora l’avait tout de suite aimé ; malgré la déception qu’elle n’était pas un garçon. Cora ne s’en était pas préoccupée c’était son enfant, son bébé, elle ferait tout son possible pour qu’elle grandisse dans la paix et l’amour.

Cora était très naïve et innocente en ce qui concernait l’éducation prodiguée aux enfants. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était la chose la plus facile au monde que d’élever des enfants. Qu’ils seraient bien choyés, obéissants, qu’ils l’aimeraient d’un amour farouche. Qu’elle prendrait ses enfants dans ses bras pendant l’heure du thé et qu’ils discuteraient gentiment avec elle.

Mais Cora s’était vite rendue compte que c’était loin d’être aussi simple que cela, depuis qu’elle s’était créée l’image de la famille idéale, parfaite, elle avait bien vieilli depuis, muri. Mary était loin d’être une enfant facile, qui s’éloignait d’elle petit à petit. Et qui pleurait constamment. Qui avait un caractère bien défini, dès son plus jeune âge.

Cora avait un instinct très fort d’une mère, mais avec Mary, ce n’était pas facile, elle devait souvent improviser ses méthodes.

Malheureusement, Cora était de nouveau tombée enceinte quelques mois à peine après la naissance de Mary. Elle n’avait jamais pensée avoir un autre enfant aussi rapidement, ce qui avait accentué encore plus son état de panique. Cora était horrifiée, ne sachant pas comment répondre au moindre besoin et bien-être de Mary. Cora avait toujours pensé attendre un an ou deux avant d’avoir un autre bébé.

Violet ainsi que tout le monde dans la maison, l’avertissait du besoin d’un garçon dans la famille que Cora devait à tout prix donner. Elle était tellement sous pression, Cora était anxieuse et souvent stressée. Cette grossesse n’était pas de tout repos.

Au fil du temps, Cora s’était elle-même persuadée qu’elle portait un garçon. Une sorte de connexion entre la mère et l’enfant s’était alors installée. Cora se sentait si proche de son bébé, ils étaient tous les deux reliés par un fil invisible. Cora s’imaginait très clairement, son fils, la couleur de ses yeux de ses cheveux, le caractère qu’il aura en grandissant et elle avait choisi son prénom : Edward.

Mais à la naissance du bébé, c’était une fille. Cora en était si bouleversée, tellement anéantie. Cela aurait dû être un garçon, un fils et héritier. Les critiques étaient arrivées de toute part, toutes venant de Violet.

Le lien que Cora avait partagé avec son bébé, alors dans son ventre n’existait plus. Cora était devenue lentement dépressive, elle refusait d’aller voir son bébé à la nursery. Le docteur Clarkson qui venait l’examiner toutes les semaines, l’encourageait à se reposer et à passer outre sa dépression et à commencer à tisser des liens avec Edith. Après plusieurs semaines Cora s’était enfin décidée à aller la voir. Elle avait bien changé depuis sa naissance et avait grandi.

Ses gestes étaient si maladroits au début, la nourrice et la puéricultrice qui s’occupaient d’Edith lui montraient comment il fallait qu’elle prenne son bébé.

Cora avait beaucoup de mal à aimer son bébé, toutes les affections, les liens créés et donnés à Mary, n’apparaissaient pas chez Cora pour Edith. C’était comme si son instinct maternel l’avait quitté, qui fallait tout reprendre et réapprivoisée cet instinct.

Cora tenait son bébé dans les bras, dans un petit paquet minuscule que la puéricultrice lui avait remis dans ses bras, son enfant, cette fille, qu’elle aimait bien malgré elle. C’était des préjugés Anglais alors qu’en tant qu’Américaine, elle ne croyait pas qu’on préférait un garçon à une fille. Cora secoua la tête, cette enfant était différente et elle était déterminée à l’aimer. Elle la prenait à présent dans ses bras sans hésitation sans crainte de la blesser. Cora berçait doucement Edith dans ses bras. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je t’aime, Edith. Oui je t’aime et je t’interdis de l’oublier. »

Cora tomba de nouveau enceinte presque trois ans après la naissance d’Edith. Violet et son beau-père, Patrick, espéraient que cette fois-ci se serait un garçon. Malheureusement, peu de temps après la nouvelle de la grossesse de Cora, Patrick mourut, et Robert devient le nouveau comte de Grantham. Cora en était totalement effondrée, depuis la mort de son propre père, Isidore Levinson, Patrick avait été comme un modèle pour elle, il était gentil, attentif et tendre envers Cora.

Cora avait de nouvelles obligations en tant que nouvelle comtesse, mais elle souhaitait plus que tout être tranquille et à l’abri des regards et des jugements de sa belle-mère concernant l’héritier tant attendu. 

Elle décida donc d’aller se réfugier à Londres dans leur résidence londonienne avec ses filles. Le docteur Clarkson viendrait de temps en temps la visiter pour s’assurer que la grossesse se passe bien et suivait son cours. Cora avait confiance quant aux compétences de Clarkson, il était gentil et Cora s’entendait bien avec lui.

Cora vivait en recluse à l’abri des regards et du stress de donner un garçon, en tant qu’Américaine elle se moquait éperdument d’avoir un garçon, c’était avant tout son enfant et elle espérait secrètement que ce soit une fille.

Parfois, elle était angoissée de toutes les pressions qu’on lui donnait, Cora était totalement démunie contre ces attaques. Elle caressait son ventre qui s’arrondissait de semaines en semaines, en chuchotant comme pour s’excuser « Excuse-moi, mon bébé. » 

Cora ne voyait pas ses enfants comme des héritiers, elles les voyaient avant tout comme ses enfants.

Cora a eu un accouchement relativement facile. Pour Cora, Sybil était le plus beau bébé du monde, son bébé avait déjà des cheveux sur la tête en forme de petites boucles. Et elle avait des yeux bleus très clairs qui présageaient qu’ils le resteraient à mesure qu’elle grandirait, ils étaient bleus comme du cristal. Comme les siens.

Sybil était un véritable réconfort pour sa mère qui était attaquée de toute part et jugée pour ne donner « que des filles ». Malgré qu’elle ne voudrait jamais se l’avouer à haute voix, mais aussi par la honte. Sybil était la préférée de Cora. Elle venait régulièrement la voir à la nursery. Elle jouait souvent avec elle. Là berçait dans ses bras. A chaque fois que Sybil faisait une bêtise, Cora ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, et disait à Nanny que ce n’était pas bien grave.

Pour Cora, Sybil était un véritable « petit ange », elle possédait un sourire comme le soleil, elle avait un rire comme une mélodie qui atteignait tout le monde. Elle se demandait s’il était possible d’aimer un ange et d’être balayé dans son étreinte, et se jurait que rien dans ce monde ne lui faisait ressentir se qu’elle ressentait. Cora ressentait la paix intérieure grâce à Sybil, car aimer un ange faisait qu’elle n’était plus jamais la même. 

Cora se rendit compte que chaque enfant était différent, chaque grossesse, qui, si elle n’était pas tombée enceinte, si elle n’avait pas eu ses enfants au moment où elle les avait eus, elle ne les connaitrait pas comme elle les connait à présent. Sybil ne sera pas là, elle n’aurait jamais rencontré cet ange. Et cela serait insupportable pour Cora.

Au fil du temps Sybil devenait de plus en plus belle, d’une beauté naturelle. Elle était la fierté de sa mère. Un jour, Sybil fit une surprise à Cora. Un gâteau préparé grâce à l’aide des cuisiniers ; Cora en était si émue. Elle était si fière de sa fille.

Quand Cora est tombée enceinte pour la dernière fois, elle ne croyait tout simplement pas ce qui lui arrivait, au bonheur immense de ce petit miracle. Malheureusement, elle fit une fausse couche d’une ampleur dramatique. En glissant dans la salle de bain humide. Elle se souvient avoir énormément pleuré. Mais elle devait se montrer forte, pour arriver à faire face à cette perte, Cora arriva à se convaincre que c’était la volonté de Dieu ou plutôt, non, la volonté du destin, car Dieu était trop bon pour accepter une si grande injustice, qu’il laissait faire le destin que Cora ne donne jamais de fils, qu’elle n’ait pas de garçon.

______________________________________

Le docteur Clarkson arriva à Downton avec Edith, qui était allée le chercher comme il était convenu. A son arrivée, il remarqua rapidement la tension qui était installée. Il n'était pas le bienvenu pour Robert et Sir Philip. Richard ressentait cette tension, mais il était là avant tout pour Sybil et soutenir sa famille.

Il avait été accueilli très chaleureusement par Cora qui le conduisit vers la chambre de Sybil. Tandis qu'il auscultait Sybil, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois qu'il était venu l'examiner.

Le bébé était petit et les chevilles de Sybil étaient enflées, ainsi que sa tension artérielle était élevée. 

Le docteur Clarkson était une gêne pour Sir Philip, pour lui, il refusait d'admettre les symptômes qui étaient clairement établis. Il refusait d'avertir la famille.

Le docteur Clarkson se tenait informé de toutes les avancées médicales. Avant la guerre, la médecine était à un tournant de l’histoire qui allait tout changer, et qui connaitrait une grande avancée jamais connue, qui réalisait des progrès stupéfiants. La guerre avait stoppé ces avancées et avait progressé dans les domaines d’opération chirurgicale et fractures de jambes.

Il en avait vu des horreurs durant ces quatre années de guerre, et cela l’avait endurci. 

Sir Philip l’avait entrainé dans une autre pièce, et l’avait menacé de le faire partir si jamais, il osait interférer dans cette affaire. Il n’avait pas son mot à dire, sur quoi que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps, Cora écouta à la porte l’échange entre les deux hommes. Edith la surprit et lui demanda ce qu’elle faisait.

Cora lui avoua qu’elle était inquiète pour Sybil et qu’elle pense que Sir Philip ne leur disait pas tout. 

Devant l’air grave et inquiet de sa mère, Edith en fut alarmée et comprit que c’était grave, elle prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et les pressa doucement.

______________________________________

Cora alla voir Clarkson pour lui demander ce qu'avait réellement Sybil. Il lui avoua qu'elle était peut-être en grand danger. Pour être sûr de ce qu'il affirmait, il devait examiner un échantillon d'urine.

Cora en était horrifiée, elle répondit qu'il aura son soutien, et qu'elle sera près de lui pour obtenir l'approbation de Sir Philip et de Robert. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Sybil.

Sir Philip était furieux, c'était un manque total de bienséance et d'étiquette, il essaya d'exhorter Cora au calme, mais Cora d'une voix ferme qui essayait de cacher les tremblements de sa voix demanda à ce qu'il donne l'ordre à l'infirmière de prélever l'échantillon.

Sybil n'allait pas bien et délirait.

Sir Philip ne devait pas contraindre le docteur Clarkson au silence. 

Clarkson, expliqua que Sybil souffrait peut-être de prééclampsie, et qu’il fallait qu’elle se fasse opérer.

Robert et Sir Philip étaient contre cette idée. Robert pensait que c’était des divagations, il devait tout mettre en la faveur de Sir Philip, allant même pousser Tom au stress et à la panique.

Cora était furieuse, Robert montait Tom contre le docteur Clarkson.

______________________________________

Sir Philip n’aimait pas le docteur Clarkson, parce qu’il semait le trouble dans l’esprit de la famille de sa patiente. Et il ne l’aimait pas car il se mettait en travers de son travail. Lord Grantham l’avait engagé, lui, et non Clarkson.

Sir Philip avait dix ans d’expérience médicale de plus que le docteur Clarkson. Philip ne faisait pas confiance en ce médecin. Car il était un médecin de campagne et non un grand médecin réputé comme lui. Il trouvait étrange ces manières d’ausculter les patientes alors qu’il suffit de leur poser des questions sur leurs symptômes, donner un diagnostic, mais en générale les femmes mentent souvent sur ce qu’elles ont réellement.

Le docteur Clarkson est de la nouvelle école, alors que Philip, lui, est de la vieille, qui est beaucoup plus prestigieuse et honorable en matière de soin, il respectait le mieux le corps et l’intimité de la femme.

Il y avait une autre raison, beaucoup plus personnelle, plus profond et plus secret pour la raison à laquelle Philip n’aimait pas les médecins de la nouvelle école et les médecins de campagne.

Philip Tapsell, avait eu une sœur, Juliette. Ils s’étaient toujours très bien entendus, les deux frère et sœur. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble, et étaient inséparables, Philip était plus âge que Juliette de trois ans. Il la protégeait souvent. Quand il dut aller à Eton college, Juliette avait beaucoup pleuré le départ de son frère, mais elle lui promit de lui écrire souvent.

Juliette était blonde et élancée. Elle était libre d’une certaine façon, durant les séjours de sa famille dans les Landes du pays de Galles, Juliette passait son temps à courir les pieds nus et à, explorer les différents endroits du parc de leur propriété.

Juliette croyait à l’égalité entre les hommes et les femmes et aux différentes classes sociales. Elle n’aimait pas la vie à Londres, quand elle avait atteint l’âge adulte, son père et son frère l’autorisaient à aller vivre à la campagne. C’était les plus beaux moments de sa vie, Philip recevait des nouvelles de sa sœur, qui lui décrivait sa vie dans les Landes et son bonheur complet. Mais également sa tristesse de ne pas avoir son frère à ses côtés. 

Philip exerçait la médecine à Londres et n’avait aucunement envie d’aller vivre à la campagne. 

Un jour, Juliette se maria et tomba très rapidement enceinte, mais peu de temps après son accouchement, elle contracta la fièvre puerpérale. Elle avait rencontré avant son mariage, un jeune médecin, qui exerçait la médecine d’une façon particulièrement moderne avec toutes les nouvelles techniques médicales et le matériel chirurgical.

Juliette avait confiance en lui et à son habilité dans son domaine. Elle l’avait vu à plusieurs reprises exercer son art et Juliette affirmait qu’il était l’un des meilleurs médecins jamais rencontré.

Il était doux, attentif aux moindres symptômes, il écoutait ses malades et il était très sociable.

Philip voulait se rendre au chevet de sa sœur, mais Juliette avait refusé de placer sa confiance en ce médecin. Mais Juliette est décédée, le médecin n’avait pas réussi à la sauver…

Juliette, sa douce petite sœur, sa douce Juliette était partie ainsi que ses rêves de liberté, ses rêves pour l’avenir d’un monde meilleur, sa gentillesse.

Peut-être que ce médecin n’était pas celui qu’il prétendait, peut-être que ses méthodes étaient néfastes, Juliette avait cru à toute sorte de politique.

La vérité c’est que son infection était trop avancée et qu’elle avait fait une hémorragie interne, il était donc impossible de la sauver.

Mais Philip ne voulait rien entendre et son opinion était déjà toute faite. 

_____________________________________

Tout le monde était dans le couloir, la tension était grande, Cora et Tom avaient été totalement effrayés par la situation, et rien n'était fait pour arranger les choses. Cora se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait rien de fait, pourquoi ils restaient ici à se disputer alors qu'ils devraient être à l'hôpital.

Le docteur Clarkson, lui-même, disait que le temps pressait. Tom lui demanda si Sybil était opérée jurait-il de garantir sa survie. Bien sûr Clarkson ne pouvait pas le garantir, le médecin était tellement empreint de doute. Mais il était honnête.

Et c'est ce qui donna raison à Robert et Sir Philip. Robert poussa Tom à raisonner comme lui.

Tom ne savait plus que faire, il était totalement effrayé. Cora essaya une dernière fois de résonner tout le monde. Tom se tourna alors vers elle, sa seule alliée, et il lui demanda si elle l'aurait emmenée à l'hôpital. Sur quoi Cora l'aurait emmenée il y a plus d'une heure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de douleur s'échappa de l'autre bout du couloir. Il était trop tard à présent…

Le docteur Richard Clarkson savait qu'il était trop tard. Tandis que Cora Crawley et Tom Branson espéraient toujours, tous les deux, qu'il y ait un espoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L’accouchement

Chapitre 2 : L’accouchement

Tout le monde se précipita dans la chambre de Sybil. Sir Philip prit les devants en faisant sortir les hommes.

Cora, Mary et Edith restèrent, tandis que le docteur Clarkson insista pour rester.

Cora alla s’assoir près de sa fille en lui tenant la main, tandis que Sir Philip et Clarkson discutèrent de ce qui convenait de faire à présent. Et prier silencieusement pour que Sybil survive, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre enfant. 

Cora se souvenait de la perte de son petit garçon. C’étaient un drame terrible. Mais la perte d’un enfant a toujours été dans l’ordre naturel des choses. Parce que la conception d’un enfant n’aboutissait pas forcément à une naissance. Quand un enfant naissait ou était conçu, il pouvait être condamné à mourir. Les fausses couches étaient un vrai tabou. Beaucoup de femmes en subissaient. Dieu n’était pour rien dans le cycle de la vie ; il laissait les choses s’accomplir. Mère nature et la vie accomplissaient leur destin. 

Du moment qu’on venait au monde, les êtres étaient condamnés à mourir. Jeunes ou après une longue vie qui finissait dans la vieillesse. 

Cora revient au temps présent, en entendant les discutions des deux médecins. Elle encouragea Sybil à pousser.

Il y avait un peu de sang qui coulait, Cora détourna le regard devant cette situation intime.

______________________________________

Sir Philip haussa la voix, toutes les tentatives du docteur Clarkson était vaines, il ne voulait pas qu’il empiète sur son travail, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci, la vie de sa patiente était en jeux.

Cora intervenait, en haussant, elle aussi, la voix, ce qui la surprit plus que les autres.

« Je ne veux pas être impolie mais laissez faire le docteur Clarkson, Sir Philip. Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça. »

Le silence s’était fait dans la pièce, tout le monde était sous le choc. Cora Crawley, d’ordinaire si douce si calme avait osé prendre parti. Elle l’avait déjà fait plutôt dans la soirée, mais elle avait pris le risque de prendre position, beaucoup plus fort et plus directe.

Mary regarda sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, se tenait droite comme si elle était sur le point de jeter un objet à travers la pièce.

Quant à Edith qui était de l’autre côté du lit, elle regardait sa mère avec fierté et avait un minuscule sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres.

Le silence prit fin quand le docteur Clarkson remercia Cora pour son intervention. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, l’infirmière déposa une serviette sur le bas ventre de Sybil, pour cacher son intimité.

Le docteur Clarkson se pencha entre les jambes de sa patiente et donna des instructions à l’infirmière et aussi à Sir Philip qui dut obéir non sans être légèrement en colère.

Clarkson voulait tout faire pour que l’enfant ne souffre pas.

______________________________________

L’accouchement dura trois heures, pour quatre jours d’attente. 

Les contractions avaient semblé une éternité pour Sybil, Cora passait un chiffon humide sur son front qui était perlée de sueurs. Elle suivait les instructions du médecin à la lettre en poussant quand il le lui demandait.

Elle avait si mal qu’elle souhaitait se lever pour marcher dans la pièce ce que le docteur Clarkson répondit que c’était une bonne idée pour ses chevilles.

Ce que Sir Philip était offusqué dans la manière de procéder.

Enfin, des cris de bébé se fit entendre. Le médecin regarda le sexe du bébé et déclara que c’était une fille.

Il déposa le bébé sur la poitrine de la mère qui avait dégagé sa poitrine, pour accueillir son bébé.

Sybil pleura de soulagement, ainsi que Cora qui fit une prière silencieuse de remerciement pour avoir garder sa fille en sécurité.

Edith prit sa mère dans ses bras, des larmes d’émotion perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Et elle rit.

« Elle couine comme un petit cochon, c’est comme ça qu’on les aime. »

Sybil embrassait doucement son enfant. Après quelques minutes, l’infirmière le prit pour aller lui faire prendre son bain. Et changea les draps qui étaient souillés de liquide amniotique et de sang, et changea également la chemise de nuit de Sybil

Mary descendit pour annoncer la nouvelle de la naissance à Tom.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bonheur et perspective d’avenir

Chapitre 3 : Bonheur et perspective d’avenir

L’enfant fut lavé et emmailloté dans une couverture blanche. La petite fille est née le 4 Juin 1920. 

Pour Cora, ce bébé était la plus belle chose qu’elle n’avait jamais vue. C’était un petit bébé qui ne pesait presque rien. Elle avait un petit duvet de cheveux bruns. Elle avait de petites lèvres qui s’emblaient prêtes à vous embrasser. Et elle avait des mains si petites, Cora était toujours émerveillée de la taille des mains et des pieds des bébés. Sa petite main se contractait, se détendait comme si c’était une étoile de mer. 

Cora sortit dans l’embrassure de la porte, quand Tom arriva. 

« Comment va Sybil ? Lady Grantham » demanda Tom anxieux pour sa femme.

Cora sourit devant l’inquiétude de son beau-fils, elle lui répondit qu’elle allait très bien. Et lui dit également, qu’il pouvait arrêter de l’appeler par son titre, qu’elle l’autorisait à l’appeler Cora. 

Le danger était maintenant écarté, Cora pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement, elle s’était rendue compte que sa respiration s’était bloquée.

Tom était si heureux devant la gentillesse de Cora, après toutes ces épreuves, Cora avait toujours été si généreuse envers lui, et elle l’avait toujours considéré comme un membre de la famille, ce geste en était également la preuve.

Tom se risqua à enfreindre et commettre une rupture de bienséance, mais Cora l’avait déjà fait en l’autorisant à l’appeler par son prénom. Il l’a pris dans ses bras.

______________________________________

Cora appréciait beaucoup Tom. Au fil du temps Cora avait appris à aimer d'avantage Tom. Elle soutenait l'amour que Sybil portait à son mari.

Quant Tom avait été chauffeur pour la famille de Cora. Une amitié avait fleuri au fils des ans, et n'avait fait que grandir entre Sybil et Tom. Cora avait très bien vu cette amitié, elle ne s'en était pas opposée, surtout que sa fille aimait beaucoup chacun de leurs domestiques. 

Cora avait vu Sybil grandir en pensant que chacun des membres de la classe ouvrière méritait qu’on se batte pour leurs causes. Il y avait toujours une juste cause pour Sybil, à laquelle se défendre.

Mais Cora avait été tout aussi choquée que les membres de sa famille, quand Sybil avait annoncé son désir et sa détermination à épouser Tom Branson.

A partir de cet instant, Cora avait réfléchit sur sa fille, et s’était alors dit qu’elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu’elle le pensait et qu’elle aurait dû. Sybil n’était pas comme ses sœurs, elle voulait une vie, souhaitait une vie simple, sans artifice et sens prétention.

A ce moment-là, Cora voulait se battre pour la cause de sa fille et lui donner sa bénédiction d’épouser Tom.

Malheureusement, elle ne pu assister au mariage. Mais correspondait avec Sybil et… Avec Tom.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre aux yeux de Cora, elle s’entendait très bien avec Tom. Au début leur correspondance était maladroite, mais Tom avait trouvé une alliée en sa belle-mère.

Tom était un socialiste et journaliste, Cora, au début, trouvait étrange de discuter avec une personne qui venait d’un autre milieu que le sien. Mais elle avait réussi à passer outre cette frontière qui les séparait bien malgré eux.

Les lettres étaient remplies de chaleur, au point que Cora en était si émue. Et c’était si nouveau pour elle, ça retournait totalement Cora dans la profondeur de leurs correspondances.

Ils arrivaient à se parler uniquement dans leurs lettres, quand ils étaient face à face, ils ne trouvaient pas de mots, la gêne emplissait la pièce, parfois ils passaient outre cette gêne.

Les lettres étaient longues, remplies de détails de la vie quotidienne, de leurs pensées les plus profondes, Cora donnait son avis sur ce qu’elle pensait de leur mariage, et Tom en était soulagé.

Mais ils y avaient certaines choses qui ne plaisaient pas à Cora et qui l’inquiétaient, elle avait essentiellement peur que les idées de Tom fassent qu’un fossé encore plus grand ne continue à se construise entre Robert et lui, qu’il n’y est plus de retour en arrière possible.

Cora espéra que, maintenant que le bébé était né, leurs relations, à Tom et à Cora, continueraient à évoluer. Elle espérait aider dans l’éducation du bébé.

Cora rendit son étreinte à Tom, et lui dit d’aller voir Sybil et sa fille.

______________________________________

Le bébé était en parfaite santé. 

Le nourrisson était maintenant hors de danger. Car une naissance était toujours difficile, voire risquée, pour la mère et l’enfant, mais qui se révélait simple après la naissance, la mère bien qu’épuisée, se relevait presque tout de suite après, et l’enfant se portait bien.

Il n’y avait rien de plus naturel sur cette terre que la venue au monde. C’était la chose la plus naturelle, bien que parfois sanglante, la nature faisait bien les choses pour que la médecine ne puisse pas intervenir dans ce miracle.

Le bébé fut examiné, le rythme cardiaque était normal, ainsi que sa taille, bien que petite. Elle ne pesait que 3 kilos. 

Elle était toute rose et bougeait ses pieds dans un long rythme. Ses yeux étaient bleus et regardaient autour d’elle, ce nouveau monde qui l’entourait.

______________________________________

Ils étaient si heureux, se disait Cora tandis qu’elle regardait Sybil et Tom, avec leur bébé dans les bras.

Ils pouvaient songés, à présent, à penser à l’avenir.

Après le rétablissement de Sybil, Tom et elle loueront un cottage dans les environs de Downton, pour pouvoir avoir leur propre chez soi, et ne pas dépendre de Lord Grantham. Ils visiteraient Downton Abbey de temps en temps.

Tom pensait trouver de nouveau du travail dans un garage d’automobile ou dans un journal, pour devenir journaliste.

Sybil espérait reprendre un travail en tant qu’infirmière après quelques semaines passées avec son bébé. Sybil ne voudrait sans doute pas, rester à la maison, elle voudrait contribuer aux soins infirmiers, et ainsi garder son indépendance.

Peut-être que Sybil et Robert, allaient pouvoir se réconcilier, l’un et l’autre.

Cora espérait pouvoir visiter Tom, Sybil et le bébé autant de fois qu’elle le pourra, et contribuer ainsi à son éducation. 

Cora espéra que maintenant que le bébé était né, les choses rentreraient dans l’ordre dans la famille. Et que Tom subvienne aux besoins de sa famille sans leur aide, Cora savait que pour Tom se serait très humiliant pour lui de demander leurs charités.

Et Cora savait combien Sybil souhaitait être indépendante.

Quelques minutes après, Sybil déclara qu’elle souhaitait se reposer, car elle se sentait fatiguée tout à coup.

______________________________________

Cora était une personne très croyante, très religieuse. C’était une chose à laquelle c’était très important dans sa vie et son quotidien.

Tom et Sybil lui avaient confié le désir de Tom à ce que leurs enfants soient éduqués dans la religion Catholique, mais il ne voyait pas d’objection à ce que leur fille découvre l’Anglicanisme. Cora les soutenait dans leurs projets.

Le bébé avait la chance d’appartenir à deux cultures différentes. 

Pour Cora la famille était la chose la plus importante au monde. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Cora avait grandi dans un climat particulièrement affectueux, et elle avait grandit avec beaucoup de monde autour d’elle ; Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs.

Cora avait grandi avec tous ses frères et sœurs dans un milieu aisé, son père, Isidore avait fait fortune dans des marchandises d’épiceries et avec les tissus de lins. Cora était toujours entourée de sa famille, les seuls moments où elle était seule, c’était les moments où elle allait aux cabinets d’aisance et quand elle faisait ses prières le soir.

Cora avait également grandi dans la religion, dans une famille très croyante. Sa foi était très importante pour elle, un pilier fondamental de sa vie. Elle apprenait la religion protestante et avait quelques bases de la religion de son père qui était juif.

Isidore avait jugé fondamental que ses enfants aient une éducation religieuse, sur toutes les croyances qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre. Cora était fascinée par cette culture, son père lui montré d’innombrables encyclopédies sur les religions.

Quand elle était petite, une petite fille qui était amie de la famille avait invité Cora, à la Bar Mitzvah de sa sœur, qui avait douze ans. 

Une autre fois, Cora fut invitée à la communion et confirmation religieuse d’une de ses petites amies qui était Catholique.

Cora avait fêté plusieurs fois la fête d’Hanouka, c’était une fête vraiment pleine d’espoir et de lumière, pour une petite fille comme Cora, cela l’avait vraiment impressionné, son père lui avait joué du violon et avait reçu plusieurs cadeaux pour cette fête. 

Cora était vraiment bien entourée religieusement, ce qui lui avait permis d’avoir davantage de culture et de tolérance.

La pire chose qu’il pouvait arrivée à Cora de son point de vue ce serait de renoncer à ses croyances, de les abandonner, Cora ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu’un lui arracherait sa foi.

Pour Cora qu’est-ce qui était Dieu ? Que représentait Dieu pour elle, et ses croyances ? 

Dieu était un être de divinité qui était bien au-delà de la nature et de toutes les créatures terrestres. Dieu était un être d'énergie, positive, comme une boule d'amour et de bonté, qui représentait tout le bien qui existait sur cette planète. 

Cora pensait comme c’était merveilleux de pouvoir croire qu’il existait un tel être, que l’humain n’était pas seul en fin de compte.

Les scientifiques, la nature, les dinosaures, l’évolution des espèces, tout ceci était prouvé grâce aux recherches modernes, les êtres humains cherchaient toujours à prouver l’existence de la vie, ils réussissaient toujours à le prouver.

Cora pensait combien il était merveilleux de pouvoir croire aveuglement à quelque chose comme Dieu, on ne pouvait jamais le prouver, et ce serait terrible dans un sens si on y arrivait, car dans ces circonstances on ne pourrait plus avoir la liberté de croire.

On ne pourra plus disposer de son libre-arbitre. 

Durant sa lune de miel avec Robert à Paris, Cora avait été émerveillée de la Cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris. Une Cathédrale qui avait vu s’écouler plus de sept siècles.

Les pierres étaient vieilles, la flèches du toit s’élevaient jusqu’au ciel où il pouvait ainsi apercevoir les anges. L’intérieur de la Cathédrale était immense avec ces sculptures de la vierge Marie, les vitraux qui repressentaient des scènes de la bible.

Notre Dame de Paris était un lieu de recueillement et d’asile pour les pauvres démunis, elle avait vu des guerres, des mariages royaux et des sacres, elle avait survécu à une révolution.

C’était une vieille Cathédrale, mais la foi des gens, d’un peuple la tenait debout, elle avait été construite avec la foi de milliers d’ouvriers, Cora espérait qu’elle survivra à l’épreuve du temps.

Notre Dame de Paris était le symbole du peuple Français.

Cora avait assisté à une messe, et elle en avait était si émue, elle ne l’oubliera jamais.

Cora et Robert étaient allés en Egypte, pour leur deuxième année de mariage, après la déclaration d’amour de Robert envers Cora.

La chaleur de l’Egypte, les bâtisses étaient construites en pierres blanches, c’était un paysage qui n’avait rien à voir avec Londres ou une autre ville d’Europe.

Cora se souvenait de l’appel à la prière des mosquées c’était une douce musique à ses oreilles, il y avait des synagogues, elle entendait des enfants réciter la Torah, et des églises pour les habitants Anglais et Français qui séjournaient dans ce pays.

Cora avait vu le Nil, le désert, le sables dorés et chauds, faisait de magnifiques paysages, l’eau était d’un bleu merveilleux avec les bateaux qui naviguaient. 

Malgré le voyage en Egypte durant la période du mois de Mars, il y faisait très chaud, Cora portait des chapeaux, les gens pouvaient seulement voir ses yeux bleus étincelants. Cora voyait les robes de la culture locale, robes de tissus de lins avec des sandales.

Pour Cora, cela avait été un magnifique voyage de recueillement et d’amour envers Robert et envers Dieu. Elle remerciait chaque jour de pouvoir voir de si beaux paysages.

La foi de Cora était très importante pour elle, et cela l’avait sauvée et aidée et un des rares aspect de sa vie, sa foi l’avait toujours aidée.

Cora ne le savait pas encore, mais elle aurait besoin de tout son courage et de sa foi plus que tout dans les semaines à venir.

______________________________________

Sybil se sentait fatiguée, épuisée et vide. L’accouchement avait été difficile, elle le savait.

Elle avait cette impression que la vie était beaucoup trop courte et qu’elle pouvait s’arrêter à tout moment.

Elle se sentait comme si elle devait dire tout ce qu’elle voulait dire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Sybil disait à sa mère que Tom avait besoin de progresser, elle savait combien Cora l’aimait ainsi que Tom. Elle pouvait compter sur elle dans les moments difficiles.

Il fallait qu’il trouve du travail dans un milieu qu’il aimé, ou il pouvait être utile et défendre ses convictions personnelles et socialistes.

Cora devait l’aider à se battre pour Tom et le bébé s’il le fallait. Sybil voulait s’assurer que sa mère serait là, car elle savait combien son père serait dur envers eux pour leur indépendance.

Sybil voulait s’assurer que sa mère serait là pour l’aider à vivre, elle sentait peu-à-peu ses forces l’abandonner, elle voulait que sa mère l’aide à survivre, à s’accrocher à la vie.

Cora ne comprenait pas son besoin urgent de parler, elle l’exhortait au calme et au repos. En lui disant qu’il y avait toute la journée du lendemain et la vie entière pour discuter.

Elle lui assura qu’elle l’aimait, Sybil se sentit apaisée malgré tout, elle s’allongea et essaya de dormir.

______________________________________

Cora était si heureuse, comblée de bonheur alors qu’elle sortait de la chambre, elle alla embrasser Robert, et voulut se faire pardonner d’avoir été si dure envers Robert et Sir Philip.

Elle présenta ses excuses, et pouvait se sentir apaisée de ses craintes. Elle reconnut qu’il était un bon praticien et compétent dans son domaine.

Sir Philip répondit qu’il valait mieux oublier les paroles qui ont été dites dans les moments d’expectative. 

Le docteur Clarkson était à l’écart les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bien sur tout l’éloge revenait à ce docteur Philip Tapsell.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir dire qu’il s’était trompé les symptômes pouvaient apparaitre plus tard. 

Mais Richard pouvait très bien s’être trompé, pour l’instant il était soulagé, il avait essayé d’apaiser les douleurs de Sybil, mais elle était en train de mourir.

Il était trop tard dans la soirée pour revenir au village, il avait l’intention de rester à Downton pour la nuit. Ils auraient surement besoin de ses services.

______________________________________

Cora était comblée de bonheur alors qu’elle se préparait à aller au lit, Sarah O’Brien l’aidait à s’habiller pour la nuit tandis qu’elle l’écoutait lui raconter comment c’était passé la naissance du bébé. Tandis qu’O’Brien peignait les cheveux de Cora.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Désespoir et mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention chapitre triste, mentionnant de la mort d'un personnage principale

Chapitre 4 : Désespoir et mort 

C’est durant la nuit à 11 heures du soir que le drame est survenu…

Sybil se sentait mal, des migraines abominables frappaient l’intérieur de sa tête avec force. L’infirmière prévient Tom ainsi que Sir Philip et le docteur Clarkson.

Mary, Edith et Matthew furent prévenus après, en voyant que les crises de migraines ne se calmaient pas.

Mary essaya désespérément de calmer sa petite sœur. N’y arrivant pas elle accourut dans la chambre de sa mère pour la réveiller.

« Maman. Maman, réveillez-vous, c’est Sybil. » 

______________________________________

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne voulait pas le croire. C’était un cauchemar un drame terrible.

Le docteur Clarkson dit que c’était une éclampsie. Qu’une fois que la crise avait commencé, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Le docteur Clarkson dit tout cela résigné, il ne pouvait plus se battre pour la survie de Sybil.

Le docteur Clarkson, et surtout Sir Philip, n’essayèrent pas d’intervenir. 

Cora en voulait terriblement à Sir Philip, elle essayait de le détester, mais même si elle le faisait, elle n’y pouvait rien. Sa haine qu’elle essayait d’avoir, lui faisait plus de mal à elle qu’à lui.

Sybil se débâtit essayant de respirer. Elle se mordit la langue.

Tom était à ses côtés, l’encourageant à respirer, à se battre. Lui et Cora la suppliait, lui tenait les bras comme pour lui faire passer un peu de force et de courage.

La suppliant de se battre, ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Sybil avait des douleurs à la tête de plus en plus fortes, tout à coup elle se raidit, elle ne répondait plus, ne simulait plus. Elle tomba dans le coma pendant quelques minutes qui ressemblait à des heures et tout à coup son cœur ne battit plus.

Le docteur Clarkson s’avança pour prendre son pou. Il hocha la tête d’un air navré en signe de condoléance et de désespoir.

Sybil n’avait que vingt-quatre ans.

Dans la chambre, il n’y avait que les pleurs de Cora. Tout le monde était sous le choc, les huit cœurs battaient la chamade.

Quand les cris du bébé atteignirent la chambre, et les firent revenir à la réalité et à la tragédie de la situation.

______________________________________

Il n’y avait que le tic-tac de l’horloge. Cora resta près de sa fille un long moment.

Petit à petit, chacun avait regagné sa chambre en laissant Cora. L’infirmière avait fait la toilette mortuaire de Sybil avec une bassine d’eau tiède et du savon, et l’avait allongé sur des draps propres soigneusement lavés et changés.

Cora avait refusé de laisser Sybil même pour réaliser la toilette, Cora avait insisté pour rester, et était restée assis à côté du lit pour assister sans rien dire l’infirmière effectuer sa tâche.

Les domestiques seront surement mis au courant du décès de Sybil. Il y aura surement des larmes et du désespoir. Tout le monde l’aimait, et l’admiraient. Sybil avait été proche de chacun d’eux.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Cora. Elle devait se montrer digne.

Elle en voulait terriblement à Robert. Il avait été d’une grande injustice, d’un grand sarcasme et snobisme que Cora n’avait jamais vue chez lui.

Robert était un homme à la carrure aristocratique, il était fier et sa fierté le conduit loin, avec ses préjugés, et son importance à la classe dominante. Il voulait plus que tout que les choses restent telles qu’il les avait connues avant la guerre, et il se battait pour cela. Robert ne supportait pas le changement, en particulier quand cela n’aboutissait pas en sa faveur.

Ce n’était pas l’homme que Cora avait épousé, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. L’homme qu’elle avait épousé était doux et gentil, il était compressif et à l’écoute de ses moindres besoins. Robert respectait les avis que Cora abordait sur le moindre sujet. Ils étaient un couple uni qui pouvait battre n’importe quelles épreuves. Robert était tombé lentement amoureux d’elle au cours de leurs premières années de mariage.

Cora, elle, était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Robert Crawley dès l’instant où elle l’avait rencontré dans cette salle de bal au cours de sa saison mondaine. Dès qu’elle l’apercevait elle avait l’impression que l’orchestre jouait l’hymne national Américain, que la pièce rentrait dans une apothéose de musique et de bonheur à l’état pur.

Robert avait bien changé, et Cora garderait toujours en mémoire ses précieux souvenirs de leurs jeunes années de mariage.

______________________________________

Cora voulait dire adieu à sa fille. C’était sa dernière chance d’être en paix avec son enfant et voulait profiter de ce moment aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Elle ne voulait rien gâcher.  
Cora se tenait droite tout en étant assise. Aucune larme ne tombait sur son visage. Elle avait des yeux rouges et gonflés, mais ne pleurait plus. Elle était droite et digne. 

Cora regardait le corps sans vie de Sybil, qui avait une peau grisâtre et marbre à certain endroit.

Cora promit de prendre soin de Tom et de son enfant. Ils avaient besoin d’elle plus que tout. Et Cora se sentait à même d’accomplir cette mission. 

Tom aura besoin de compagnie, de soutien et d’amour au cours des prochaines semaines.

Tandis qu’elle disait ses promesses à Sybil. Mary rentrât dans la chambre, pour lui dire qu’elle devait aller se coucher pour pouvoir affronter le lendemain.

« Non, pas encore, c’est ma chance de dire au revoir à mon bébé. »

Mary comprit tout à fait les motivations de sa mère, et lui proposa de rester avec elle, pour qu’elles puissent communier en silence ensemble. A moins que Cora préférât rester seule.

Cora lui dit de s’en aller, que cela irait, qu’elle le promit. Parce qu’il fallait rester forte.

« Je préférais être seule. Mais merci. » Au moment où Mary allait partir Cora la retient en lui disant : « Mary, dit à ton père, de dormir dans la garde-robe ce soir. » Elle ne voulait pas l’avoir près d’elle, elle était toujours en état de choc et en colère après lui. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à Sir Philip Tapsell. 

« Parce que tu es mon bébé, tu sais.et tu le resteras toujours. Toujours. Ma beauté et mon bébé. » Cora caressa la main et le bras de Sybil. Son ange c’était envolé. Envolé au paradis. Et il fallait lui dire au revoir. Laisser un ange s’envoler. Et être obliger de laisser partir un ange était douloureux.

Cora pleura malgré elle. Elle se sentit si faible, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais elle devait rester forte.

On dit que la plus grande tragédie c’est quand les parents survivent à leurs enfants. C’est comme un trou noir une descente aux enfers. Cora pouvait comprendre ce que ses parents avaient ressentis quand ses jeunes sœurs, Nellie et Laura sont décédées.

Violet avait elle aussi connu la mort de ses enfants, Joseph et Sophie, un mort de tuberculose et Sophie décédée de mort naturelle à même pas l’âge d’un an.

Au fils du temps, Cora apprit à vivre avec son chagrin. Les années passaient et Cora refusait de fêter son anniversaire. Comment peut-t-on fêter sa venue au monde, alors qu’un de ses enfants n’est plus là. Un homme ne comprend pas ça ; la souffrance physique est la seule douleur qu’un homme puisse comprendre. Cora avait senti pendant neuf mois, sa fille bouger et grandir en elle, quant elle est morte une partie de Cora est morte avec elle.

Mais Cora n’avait pas perdu un seul enfant elle en avait perdu un deuxième, son petit garçon. Tout le monde avait oublié son fils, qui n’avait pas eu le temps de respirer.

______________________________________

Cora était dans ses pensées quand Edith rentra dans la pièce. Elle souhaitait tenir compagnie à sa mère, essayer de la ramenait dans sa chambre pour qu’elle puisse se reposer. Edith voulait soulager sa mère.

Cora était dans une brume de désespoir et de chagrin. Elle voulait être seule. Et Cora dit quelque chose que seule en temps normal elle n’aurait jamais dit, sa voix porta dans le lointain, elle ne se rappelai pas ses paroles, mais sut que c’était méchant. Elle n’était plus la même, qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait.

« Pourquoi c’est Sybil qui est morte ? Pourquoi ce n’est pas toi qui n’es plus là. » 

A ces mot, Edith était tellement sus le choc qu’elle partie en laissant sa mère là.

Cora pleura de désespoir. Ce n’était pas elle.

Les choses avaient toujours été compliquée avec Edith, les rares moments où elles passaient des moment mère-fille quand elle était petite avaient été gâcher par la jalousie de Mary.

Edith ne pleurait jamais devant Cora, elle ne lui demandée jamais son aide non plus dans quoi que ce soit. Elles c’étaient peu-à-peu éloignée l’une de l’autre. Edith repoussait Cora. Et elle c’était senti si blesser par les réactions de sa fille. Qu’elle fit de même.

Maintenant que Sybil n’était plus là, Edith était maintenant la plus jeune de ses enfants encore en vie, elle était sa dernière-née. 

Sybil avait encouragé Cora à être plus attentive avec Edith. Elle lui disait de faire toujours attention à elle.

Pendant la guerre, Sybil et Edith s’étaient rapprochées et avaient nouées des liens indéfectibles. Sybil avait appris à mieux connaitre sa sœur.

Durant le noël de 1915 Sybil avait encouragé et donné l’idée à Cora d’acheter une machine à écrire pour Edith.

Edith en avait été si heureuse si émue. Des étoiles brillées dans ses yeux que Cora ne pourra jamais oublier.

______________________________________

La guerre était arrivée alors qu’elle n’avait pas pu faire le deuil de la mort son bébé. 

Cora détestée tellement les guerres. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre en paix.

Cora vivait la guerre au quotidien, avec les nombreux morts qui paraissent dans les journaux, la maison de convalescence qu’elle avait ouverte.

Il y avait de nombreuse restriction de nourriture. Cora et sa famille n’avaient pas pu manger à leur faim.

Les champs de batailles, ravagés par les obus, des milliers d’hectares de champs qui ne seront plus cultivable, stériliser par cette guerre chimique. L’eau stagnante provoquer par la pluie et les trous d’obus qui naissait de la misère.

Mais par miracles des fleurs pouvaient poussée sur ces champs de batailles des bleuet et coquelicot. 

Quand des gens étaient malheureux, on disait toujours que le meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux était de penser à toute la misère de ce monde. Mais Cora n’était pas d’accord.

Le soir en disant ses prières et les pensée très fort, Cora souhaitait et pensée de tout ce qui avait de bon sur cette terre, l’éclosion des fleurs, le coucher du soleil, tout ce qui avait de bon en chaque être humain. Un magnifique ciel bleu, des chants des oiseaux et d’un magnifique clair de lune.

Cora pensait qu’il fallait penser à ce qui était réellement beau, et non se lamenter sur le mauvais saure des gens. Bien sur qu’il fallait y pensée, mais ne serait-ce pas néfaste que de se focaliser là-dessus ?

C’était difficile dans un monde emprunt à la folie. De douter de l’existence de Dieu. Dieu était ici, malgré les doutes qu’assaillissent l’esprit de Cora. Sa foi était mise à l’épreuve. Cora s’en voulait de toute de l’existence qu’elle considérait comme la plus importante chose au monde pour elle.

Mais si tout le monde ne doutait pas de Dieu, si tout était prouvé et que des gens racontent qu’il était vivant que c’était l’évidence même, qu’il n’y avait aucune question à avoir. Ce ne serai pas bien, c’est la chose la plus naturel du monde de se poser des questions sur le sens de la vie. 

______________________________________

La grippe Espagnole était apparue, elle avait fait beaucoup plus de victimes que la Grande Guerre.

La Grippe s’était créée dans les zones de front à cause des corps en décomposition qui infectaient les eaux stagnantes et la boue.

Cora l’avait contracté et était tombée extrêmement malade. Elle se souvient des voix brumeuses d’O’Brien et de Sybil. Sa tête nageait et flottait dans brouillard. Son corps suait de transpiration.

Elle se souvient avoir essayer de parler, mais c’était extrêmement difficile. Sa gorge et sa bouche était sèches. Sa fièvre s’intensifiait et baissait par moment.

Cora se souvient des chiffons humides qu’O’Brien lui passaient sur le front pour la rafraichir. Chère O’Brien, elle était si dévouée.

Sa maladie l’avait définitivement affaibli, et les effets durables de sa maladie était que trop évidents. Elle s’était sentie plus âgée et soucieuse, son dos lui faisait mal quand elle marchait trop longtemps dans le parc, elle ressentait les contractions dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être l’année prochaine elle se sentirait plus forte. Cora n’était jamais aussi près de la mort. Tout comme Sybil.

Jamais Cora n’oublierait le jour qu’elle avait fait sa fausse couche. Elle insistera toujours pour dire que Cora avait perdu deux enfants, pas un seul.

Sa fausse couche provoquait chez les gens un sentiment de dire que ce n’était pas bien grave, que cet enfant ne comptait pas dans son calcul du nombre d’enfants qu’elle avait eu avec Robert.

Cora se souvenait des larmes du chagrin qu’avait suscité la mort de son bébé. Elle se souvient des sourires qu’elle avait dus s’efforcer de faire pour dire au monde entier que ce n’était rien et qu’elle allait bien.

Dans ces moments de détresse sa chère Sarah O’Brien avait été à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, et Cora se confiait à elle comme à une véritable amie.

Cora était terrifiée de perdre Sarah. Elle était en larme quand un jour M. Molesley, le valet de Matthew, avait dit dans une regrettable erreur que Sarah allait la quitter.

Jamais elles n’avaient été aussi proche. Durant la guerre, Cora avait commencé à susciter d’étranges sentiments qui montaient à la surface envers Sarah. Elle savait ce que ces sentiments signifiaient pour Cora, mais elle avait peur de se l’avouer.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La vie n’est jamais aussi simple (ou Des Ames troublées)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédie ce chapitre et cet épilogue, à ma très chère amie et muse GhostDetective

Chapitre 5 : La vie n’est jamais aussi simple (ou Des Ames troublées)

Sarah O’Brien ne pouvait le croire. Lady Sybil est décédée. Vêtue de leurs vêtements de nuit, tout le monde était sous le choc, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Sarah connaît Lady Sybil depuis son enfance. Elle l’a vue s’épanouir physiquement et psychologiquement, la voir grandir. Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix enfantine de Sybil, la surprenant dans l’armoire de sa mère essayant les chaussures et les robes de Cora. Ses rires. Et tout ceci avant que Sybil ne trouve O’Brien, odieuse.

______________________________________

Sybil était encore au berceau lorsque Sarah arriva à Downton Abbey pour la première fois. Durant ses premières années, Sarah n’avait que très peu de contact avec Sybil qui était encore trop petite pour quitter la nursery sans surveillance ; il lui arrivait de la voir en passant devant les grandes fenêtres du couloir des étages, qui donnaient directement une vue sur le parc de Downton. Poussée dans son landau par nombreuses de ses nourrices, ou elle marchait avec ses sœurs, dans le parc, qui lui tenaient chacune la main durant les promenades matinales.

A l’exception de leur petite sœur, Lady Mary et Lady Edith étaient régulièrement vue au sous-sol. Pendant qu’une se précipitait vers le bureau du tout jeune majordome qu’avait été Carson, l’autre assistait à la préparation des gâteaux pour l’heure du thé, ou bien se cachait dans les différents recoins des étages inférieurs.

Lors de ses tâches quotidiennes, Sarah était amenée à monter aux étages, pour faire les lits, ou rapporter différents objets dans différentes pièces. Parfois elle était chargée de livrer les plateaux des enfants à la nursery. C’est dans ces moments-là qu’elle pouvait apercevoir dans l’embrassure de la porte les enfants dans l’intimité de leurs chambres. Et d’entendre les innombrables babillements enfantins. Les rires et les jeux.

Dans la salle des domestiques, les commérages allaient bon train. Et cela concernait la plupart du temps, le comportement de la plus jeune fille de Sa Seigneurie. Dès son plus jeune âge Sybil était une rebelle, ou aimait avoir plus de liberté pour jouer. Sarah l’entendait rire aux éclats à travers les couloirs. Des domestiques l’avaient même surpris en train de courir en entrainant sa sœur, Edith, et son cousin, Patrick.

Les nounous avaient bien du souci à se faire avec cette enfant. Elles passèrent leur temps à la chercher. Mais, Sybil faisait rire les plus jeunes servantes.

Oui, Sybil était devenue la mascotte de tous les domestiques. Tout le monde l’aimait.

Au tout début, Sarah avait été femme de ménage – elle était techniquement une femme de chambre, mais l’intendante de l’époque qui l’avait engagée ne la trouvait pas assez mature pour le poste, et de toute façon la place était déjà prise – bien qu’elle n’aimât pas ce poste, elle l’avait accepté en espérant secrètement arriver au bout de sa convoitise. Sarah était devenue très rapidement femme de chambre en chef.

Pour ainsi devenir femme de chambre en Mars 1904. Sybil avait sept ans, elle allait avoir huit ans dans deux semaines.

Cora l’avait employée, en décrétant que Sarah était tout à fait capable, d’occuper le poste. Etant une parfaite remplaçante.

Le lendemain de sa promotion. Les filles rentrèrent dans la chambre de leur mère pour lui dire bonjour.

Mary donna une bise légère à sa mère. Puis partit. A la minute où Sarah avait rencontré la fillette, Sarah la trouva exaspérante.

Edith et Sybil vinrent embrasser leur mère. Edith retourna près de sa gouvernante qui attendait devant la porte de la chambre. Edith, en revanche, était tout le contraire de sa sœur ainée.

Sybil souhaitait dire bonjour à Sarah et lui souhaitait la bienvenue en tant que femme de chambre de sa mère. Sybil était habillée d’une robe rose avec de minuscule pois blanc, avec un col de dentelle blanche qui descendait sur les épaules, la longueur de sa robe respectait les normes de longueur Victorienne qui à quelques centimètres en dessous du genou. Sybil avait des cheveux bruns ondulés en boucles qui descendaient au milieu du dos et ils étaient retenus par une barrette en papillon blanc.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Mlle O’Brien en tant que femme de chambre de ma maman. Et j’espère que le travail vous plaira et que vous serez heureuse parmi nous. » A la fin de son petit discours Sybil lui donna une orange et embrassa Sarah sur les deux joues. Et ce malgré le cadeau de noël que Sarah avait reçu de la famille. C’était Sybil qui avait donné fièrement à chaque domestique son cadeau de noël.

Sarah pris l’orange et la remercia « Je vous remercie milady. » ce qui fit sourire la petite fille. Sarah avait été à la fois très choquée et émerveillée devant cette petite fille qui traitait les serviteurs comme ses égaux.

Sarah jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la gouvernante des enfants qui se contenait pour ne pas réprimander Sybil. Elle pouvait se douter que, quand elles seront revenues à la nursery, Sybil serai grondée très sévèrement devant la familiarité qu’elle avait fait envers des serviteurs.

« C’était bien comme cela maman ? » Demanda Sybil à sa mère.

« Oui c’était très mignon comme ça, ma chérie. Merci. Tu peux retourner à ta gouvernante maintenant. » Répondit Cora qui souriait doucement à sa fille, devant cette naïveté qu’elle admirait toujours.

Durant sa première année en tant que femme de chambre, il eu une nouvelle intendante. Mme Elsie Hughes. Qui eut droit aux mêmes bienvenues.

______________________________________

Le fait que Lady Sybil soit partie ; avait pris un nouveau morceau de la vie de Sarah. Aujourd’hui, Sarah ressentait la même souffrance que Carson et Mme Hughes.

Sarah pensa soudainement à Cora. Elle devait être si seule. Et l’idée qu’elle le soit lui envoya un éclair de colère. Alors que tout le monde regagnait leurs chambres petit à petit. Sarah fit demi-tour.

Elle décida d’aller voir Cora. Sarah était extrêmement inquiète pour elle et l’idée qu’elle soit toute seule lui était totalement insupportable. Surtout pas après une telle tragédie.

Pas après la perte de son deuxième enfant.

_Après que je lui aie pris son fils._ Pensa Sarah.

Sarah alla voir Cora sans avoir été convoquée. C’était un risque à prendre, surtout avec leurs relations qui n’étaient pas au beau fixe et même s’il y avait une personne avec elle, Sarah n’aurait qu’à se retirer tout simplement.

Sarah était à peine consciente d’être toujours en chemise de nuit, alors qu’elle gravitait les escaliers. De plus elle s’en moquait. Elle se moquait de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d’elle. Et même si on lui faisait remarquer cela importait peu ; c’était Cora sa priorité.

Sarah continua de parcourir les couloirs des étages de Downton, en accélérant sa marche. Les couloirs étaient déserts et sombres, la famille était repartie se coucher.

Malgré le silence, Sarah préférait rester silencieuse pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur elle-même. De toute façon Sarah a toujours été silencieuse, c’était après tout le rôle d’une servante de l’être. La discrétion était la principale qualité pour être une femme de chambre. Être aussi invisible que la brise printanière.

C’était l’une des qualités de son travail qu’elle admirait le plus. Autant que sa qualité pour le reprisage de vêtements.

Soudain Sarah entendit du bruit. Elle se réfugiât dans une petite alcôve. Mais ce n’était que Lady Edith. Elle avait les mains contre son visage en retournant dans sa propre chambre, elle ne vit pas Sarah. Sarah a toujours eu beaucoup d’affection pour Edith, qu’elle a toujours préférée à ses sœurs. Discrète et effacée, Edith a toujours été très jolie aux yeux de Sarah, c’était la plus belle des trois sœurs.

Quand Edith était petite, Sarah jouait beaucoup avec elle, quand elle n’était alors qu’une simple femme de ménage.

Sarah se dirigea vers l’une des chambres, où elle savait que Cora serait en ce moment même. Et elle était là. Cora était assise près du corps où Lady Sybil reposait. Sarah regarda autour d’elle, s’il y avait quelqu’un avec Cora ; mais il n’y avait personne. Ce qui lui envoya un nouvel éclair de colère. Elle s’avança d’un pas doux et incertain vers Cora.

Ses épaules étaient affaissées, et elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Sarah posa doucement sa main contre l’épaule de Cora.

« Milady. » Elle employa le ton qu’elle utilisait qu’avec Cora, - bien sûr, Sarah utilisait une voix douce avec les personnes qu’elle appréciait réellement, mais avec Cora c’était diffèrent – un ton doux comme si c’était du sirop d’érable sur sa langue. « Milady, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

« Je ne peux pas. » S’étrangla Cora en pressant précipitamment sa main contre sa bouche. N’accordant pas un regard à Sarah.

Ne voulant jeter aucun regard vers le corps de Sybil, qui, elle le savait, serait réellement insupportable ; Sarah enroula un bras autour de la taille de Cora en la manipulant le plus doucement possible, comme si elle était faite de verre. Cora se laissa tomber dans l’étreinte de Sarah, elle étouffa un sanglot contre son épaule. Et Sarah la serra contre elle en marmonnant ; « Venez, ne restez pas ici. »

Sarah était toujours émerveillée d’être capable d’une telle douceur et d’un contact si attentif. Alors qu’elle avait commis un crime impardonnable. Jamais personne, n’y même Thomas, ne l’aurait cru capable d’être si attentionnée si dévouée et compréhensive envers autrui. Néanmoins, malgré tous les troubles qu’elle a créés ; personne n’a découvert n’y pu soupçonner son secret, du moins elle osait se l’espérer, Sarah voyait toujours le monstre qu’elle semblait être devenue. Le monstre qu’elle était devenue.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

______________________________________

Sarah avait plus que tout gardé Cora en sécurité et heureuse. Durant toute ces années, elle s’était forcée à faire de même. Bien qu’elle lui ait pris son insouciance il y a longtemps – et elle voulait tellement lui rendre – Cora était si innocente et pure.

Depuis le jour même où Sarah avait rencontré Cora dans la petite bibliothèque de Downton. Elles avaient un peu discuté. Et Cora lui avait alors sourit, un sourire doux et tendre qui semblait fragile. Sarah avait alors ressenti un besoin soudain de la protéger et de la servir à tout prix.

______________________________________

Cora se laissa tombée sur le rebord de son lit, en s’agrippant toujours à sa femme de chambre. Ce qui obligea Sarah à s’assoir au côté de sa maîtresse.

Ce n’était pas la première fois, qu’elles se retrouvaient dans cette position. Ce n’était pas si inhabituel que ça. Pendant la guerre Cora pleurait le nombre de pertes, le nombre de personnes qu’elles avaient connues, au fils dès ans, Sarah avait été une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer.

Sarah s’efforçait à ne pas sentir les larmes qui coulaient dans son coup, les gémissements et divers reniflements. Elle frottait doucement son dos de haut en bas, et lui chuchotait des mots incohérents de réconfort. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

L’étreinte durait trop longtemps ; Sarah commençait à se sentir gênée. Elle détacha doucement les bras de Cora de sa taille. Elle resta près du lit par nécessité.

Cora poussa un soupir lorsqu’elle sentit les bras fort de Sarah se retirer L’étreinte s’était terminée beaucoup trop vite. Elle s’était toujours sentit en sécurité avec les bras d’O’Brien. Et l’étreinte était terminée.

Le silence subsistait alors que les secondes continuèrent à défiler. Cora continua à éviter les moindres regards de Sarah.

Les seuls bruits qu’il y avait étaient les minuscules reniflements et sanglots de Cora.

Sarah voulait la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. La consoler, lui dire tout ce qui était possible de dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car elle n’a pas le droit.

L’air devenait de plus en plus épais et électrique. Le malaise commençait à se sentir dans la pièce. Sarah dansait d’un pied sur l’autre, clairement mal à l’aise, sur ce qu’il fallait faire.

Quand Sarah fit mine de vouloir partir. Une voix l’interpella.

« S’il vous plait. Ne m’abandonnez pas. »

Sarah sentit son cœur s’effondrer à ces mots. Voilà, ils étaient à nouveau dits, les mots qui avaient fâchés. Des souvenirs refirent surface. Comment ces mots étaient sortis alors avec colère et déception. A cause de quelqu’un qui avait ruiné leurs relations.

« Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, milady, je vous l’ai déjà dit. N’y dans cette vie n’y dans la suivante. Et surtout pas dans de telle circonstance. »

Cora poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et passa une main sur son visage dans un geste inélégant.

« Je vous remercie. » Cora posa son regard sur Sarah. Et cette dernière faillit sursauter à la vue devant elle.

Bien que la pièce fût sombre avec une faible lumière, Sarah pouvait voir le visage de sa dame. Cora était pale avec quelques larmes séchées sur ses joues. On pouvait apercevoir deux poches de cernes sous ses yeux, c’était un signe flagrant de sa fatigue. Et ses yeux étaient rouge d’avoir tant pleurés.

Sarah se dirigea vers la commode où se trouvait un pichet d’eau de verre. Elle remplit un plein verre. Qu’elle apporta s’en tarder à Cora.

Elle hoquetait et bafouillait un peu. Mais bu d’une seule traite l’eau. Puis remis le verre à Sarah, qui le replaça à son endroit initial.

Sarah s’agenouilla aux pieds de sa dame. Et passa le dos de sa main contre les jointures de Cora. Un geste qu’elle espérait affectueux.

« Milady. Dites-moi, ce que je puisse faire pour vous. S’il vous plait. »

Cora haleta, et se couvrit la bouche.

« Ma fille de retour... Et mon fils… Et mon mariage qui doit être sauvé. »

Son cœur se serra à ces mots. Sarah agrippa les poignets de Cora et les serra dans un réconfort.

« Je vous en prie, milady. Vous allez vous en sortir. Vous êtes plus forte que vous le pensez. Vous savez que je n’aime pas vous voir dans cet état-là. »

« Je m’excuse. » Répondit Cora en baissant la tête, ses doigts se concentrèrent sur l’ourlet de la courtepointe rouge de son lit.

« Pas besoin de vous excusez, milady. C’est juste que… Je m’inquiète pour vous. »

Il y a toujours une partie de Sarah qui ira quelques instants plus tôt dans cette salle de bain. Il lui aurait fallu que quelques secondes, rien qu’une seconde de plus pour tout arranger. Si seulement, si seulement, si seulement. Une minute de plus et l’enfant aurait était sauvé. Un petit garçon, brun ou roux, elle ne savait pas. Mais il aurait des yeux bleus. Il aura été merveilleux. Mais une autre partie d’elle revivait toujours le drame. Une seconde, une simple seconde. Et tout aurait était diffèrent. Juste diffèrent.

Malgré que Sarah eût essayée désespérément d’oublier. Tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la surface.

______________________________________

Sarah se souvient d’avoir poussé le morceau de savon et de l’avoir fait glisser de quelques centimètres. Là où elle savait que les pieds de Cora toucheraient le sol. Elle allait ensuite dans la chambre et s’était dirigée tout droit vers la chaise longue où les vêtements de Cora étaient jetés. C’était au moment où elle quitta la salle de bain que les remords la traversèrent.

Elle prit la robe de thé de Cora dans ses mains et y sentit la texture, le doux tissu sous ses doigts. Elle leva son regard pour apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir. Mais elle ne se reconnut pas.

Cora avait toujours considéré Sarah comme une amie, du moins c’est ce qu’elles prétendaient quand elle parlait de leurs relations. Elles agissaient comme deux êtres humains qui se considèrent comme des égaux. Cora permettait à Sarah de lui donner son opinion sur n’importe quels sujets. Pour toutes ces raisons, Sarah s’était sentie trahie, par Cora, quand elle l’a entendue avec la comtesse douairière parler de remplacement, comme si Sarah n’était pas dans la pièce. En quoi, Sarah était une amie, si Cora ne respectait pas son droit d’être mise au courant de son licenciement. En discuter comme un employeur et une employée qui respecte ses serviteurs. Les traitait avec respect. Cora, malgré toutes les affirmations de leurs relations, ne valait pas mieux que tous les aristocrates qu’elle avait pu côtoyer au cours de sa vie.

Mais même si Cora avait décidé de la limoger, Sarah n’avait pas le droit de faire ce qu’elle avait fait. Car après tout Cora était un être humain, avec des sentiments, des craintes, des peurs. Il lui arrivait de pleurer, de rire, d’aimer. Dans ces moments-là elle n’était pas une comtesse, n’y une dame mais une femme. Une femme de chair et de sang. Et si Cora voulait la renvoyer et bien, ainsi soit-t-il. C’était une femme… Une femme qui allait avoir un enfant.

« Sarah O’Brien, ça ne te ressemble pas. » Elle s’était retournée en suppliant sa maîtresse d’attendre. Mais il était trop tard. Sarah entendit un cri, suivi d’un jet d’eau et d’un corps frappant le sol. Sarah resta enracinée pendant deux secondes, incapable de bouger elle était figée. Elle courût dans la salle de bain.

Cora avait mal, elle pleurait, ses mains sur son ventre.

‘Milady, où avez-vous mal ? Vous êtes blessée ? « Ses mots, elle se souvient les avoir prononcés, c’était comme si, ils avaient été dits dans le lointain.

« J’ai mal partout, j’ai glissé sur quelque chose je crois… le sol était glissant. »

Sarah essaya de rassurer Cora en la recouvrant de sa serviette pour l’essuyer. Sarah voulut essayer de lever Cora, mais elle craignait de faire plus de mal.

Cora regarda Sarah et tendit les bras vers elle comme un enfant voulant réclamer les bras de sa mère.

Sarah souleva Cora, la portant à demi et l’enveloppa d’un peignoir en coton. C’est là que les spasmes ont commencés.

Sarah déposa Cora sur son lit pour qu’elle se repose et appela de l’aide pour aller chercher le médecin.

Sarah resta avec Cora tout le long. Les spasmes devenaient de plus en plus violets et réguliers. Il n’y aurait pas de sauvetage du bébé possible, maintenant. Et même si le docteur était arrivé plus tôt, il n’y en aurait pas eu, pas avec une chute aussi violente. Cora pleurait, suppliait qu’on sauve son bébé.

Sarah l’enveloppa de ses bras, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, la tête de Cora reposait contre la poitrine de Sarah. C’était la première fois qu’elles étaient si proches. Elle lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, elle-même était en larmes. Elle la suppliait de ne pas regarder ; elle voulait au moins épargner cette vue à Cora. Cora leva ses yeux vers Sarah, et la regardait avec une telle confiance. Comme si elle n’avait plus que Sarah dans ce monde.

Le médecin était arrivé avec une infirmière. Sarah ne se souvient pas du moment exact où ils sont arrivés. Mme Hughes faisait des allers et retours dans la chambre pour apporter le nécessaire.

Lord Grantham était arrivé dans la chambre dès qu’on lui avait appris ce qui c’était passé, mais en voyant l’intimité de la situation les douleurs, il était reparti ne voulant pas déranger. Sarah se souvient d’avoir vue des larmes dans les yeux de l’homme. C’était une des rares fois, où elle avait ressenti de la pitié et de la peine pour Robert Crawley. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une grande détresse.

Cora transpirait, elle avait mal, on lui avait posé une serviette sur le bas ventre pour protéger son intimité. Il y avait eu du sang, comme des règles particulièrement abondantes. Mais en réalité il s’était agi d’un accouchement précoce.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le bébé fut expulsé du corps de la mère. Sarah l’avait aperçu, cette petite vie qu’elle avait prise. C’était un garçon. Il avait la tête surdimensionnée au corps, les yeux seraient à jamais fermés, Sarah voyait leurs formes qui étaient justes formés. Mais de paupières. La peau translucide, son petit corps ensanglanté. Les bras et jambes maigrelets, avec les dix doigts de pieds et de mains parfaitement formés. On voyait aussi ses côtes : Ses côtes sont si fragiles on aurait dit des os de poulets.

L’infirmière beignait le corps et le sécha. Et l’enveloppa dans un lange blanc.

Cora réclama à voir son bébé. Clarkson et l’infirmière hésitèrent. Voulant protéger et épargner Cora. Mais Cora insistait, suppliait, qu’on lui apporte son bébé. Elle se mit à crier et à se débattre. Sarah l’empêcha de bouger, ne voulant pas qu’elle s’épuise.

Elle intervient en exigeant qu’ils lui donnent l’enfant. Au font de la pièce Mme Hughes donna un regard réprobateur à Sarah.

Vaincu, l’infirmière consentit à lui laisser la liberté de le voir.

Cora garda quelques minutes son bébé dans les bras, l’examinant du regard en lui chuchotant qu’il était beau. Et vers la fin, elle lui chanta une berceuse qu’elle avait inventée, alors qu’il était encore dans son ventre et qu’elle pouvait encore caresser la courbe de son ventre qui commençait à s’arrondir.

Au fil des heures Mary retourna voir sa mère, après la visite du médecin, Mary était restée à son chevet. Ensuite Sybil, qui était la plus dévouée à sa mère. Et beaucoup plus tard, Edith.

L’enfant fut enterré près du caveau familial appartenant aux Grantham. Dans un petit cercueil pour enfant de moins d’un an. Il fut enterré secrètement, personne ne devait connaitre le drame.

Il reçut une pierre tombale avec un ange de pierre à côté. Cora y fut conduite quand elle put se relever.

Elle resta au lit pendant une semaine et demi. Sarah s’occupait d’elle du mieux possible. Lui apportant tous ses repas au lit. Changeait les draps. Durant cette semaine Sarah réfléchit aux sentiments qu’elle nourrissait pour Cora. Après un long cheminement, et un long questionnement elle s’aperçut que ce n’était pas de la haine où de la jalousie. Mais un sentiment beaucoup plus fort beaucoup plus beau mais terrible à la fois.

Quand est-ce qu’elle était tombée amoureuse de Cora ? Cela c’était fait progressivement. Elle était horrifiée d’avoir découvert ses sentiments honteux. Surtout en se rappelant ce qu’elle avait fait à sa dame.

Sarah s’occupait aussi de l’écoulement de sang qu’il y avait toujours. Elle protégeait la chemise de nuit de Cora avec du tissu de lin et avec une ceinture sanitaire. Et il y aurait les retours de couches à s’occuper le moment venu. Cora portait toujours sa main contre son ventre à présent vide.

C’était un geste instinctif. Dès qu’elle s’en apercevait où sa main se trouvait. Elle la retirait.

Sybil et Sarah avaient insisté pour que la Garden-Party soit annulée ou qu’au moins Cora n’y assiste pas. Mais Cora insistait pour y participer. Elle voulait montrer sa force. Et Robert disait que cela lui sera profitable et que cela lui changerait les idées. Il avait été doux avec sa femme. Et ils avaient été fort entre eux pour surmonter cette tragédie. Mais Sarah pouvait voir dans son regard qu’il lui en voulait à sa femme d’avoir perdu le bébé.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que mes invités s’inquiètent. Je ne veux pas jeter un froid sur la réception. » Expliqua Cora sur sa chaise longue pendant la Garden-Party à Sarah, quand elle arriva avec une couverture.

Sa main gantée berçait son ventre. Elle était la chatelaine de Downton Abbey. Elle devait être forte. Faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pour que le monde ne sache rien. Sarah enveloppa la couverture sur les jambes de Cora.

« Chère O’Brien. » Dit alors Cora, elle prit un des poignets de Sarah et passa discrètement son pouce sur les jointures dans des petits cercles, elle lui souriait faiblement. « Vous êtes tellement adorables. » Dit-elle finalement.

Le soleil du mois d’Août frappait sur la nuque de Sarah. Elle essayait d’assimiler ce que Violet était en train de lui dire, après qu’elle soit arrivée dans une tornade de tissus beiges. Sarah était en train de s’apercevoir, que ce n’était pas elle qui était en train d’être remplacée. Son cerveau, son esprit pervers lui avaient joué des tours. Elle avait inventé tout ça de toute pièce, en sautant aux conclusions. Son esprit méchant avait fait du mal gratuitement, sans preuve et sans fondement. Sarah était en train de se dire qu’elle était encore plus méchante qu’elle ne la pensait. Et en toute logique elle n’avait clairement encore plus le droit de ne pas avoir l’autorisation de faire du mal à Cora.

Alors qu’elle n’a jamais voulu, en toute justice, lui faire de mal. La colère et l’impulsion l’avaient aveuglée ; et une fois que cela l’avait rattrapée, Sarah s’était rendue compte de sa faute. Quand il s’agissait de ses propres sentiments et de sa vie personnelle, Sarah ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle était vulnérable quand il s’agissait de ses sentiments intimes. Et elle craignait qu’on puisse découvrir ses faiblesses.

La Grande Guerre était arrivée et avait rapproché Sarah O’Brien et Cora Crawley. Sarah s’était aperçue de ces moments difficiles, combien Cora était forte. Alors qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de faire convenablement son deuil. Cora était très forte, bien plus forte que Sarah ne l’aurait pensée et était très courageuse.

______________________________________

« Que Dieu vous bénisse, chère O’Brien. » Dit Cora tendrement, elle posa une main contre la joue de Sarah.

Un geste qui fit picotait sa joue. Heureusement Cora ne s’aperçut pas ce que son geste avait suscité chez sa servante.

Elle pourrait lui dire, maintenant après si longtemps. Cora la verrait telle qu’elle était réellement, un monstre. Elle ne la verrait pas comme là Sarah O’Brien qu’elle avait connue ou du moins qu’elle croyait connaitre, bonne, gentille et douce. Elle serait horrifiée et la congédierait en plein milieu de la nuit. Cora exigerait que Sarah ne fasse pas de scandale, et elle s’en ira discrètement.

Mais Sarah O’Brien était une lâche. Et, elle n’avouerait jamais son pêché.

Voyant que Cora se sentait un peu mieux, Sarah voulu lui posait la question qui la taraudait à l’esprit depuis son réveil.

« Je vous demande pardon milady. Mais qu’est-il arrivé à Lady Sybil ? Quand on est parti se coucher tout allait pour le mieux. »

Les yeux de Cora s’assombrirent, peinés par la trahison de son mari. Et Sarah regretta presque sa question.

« Ma fille est décédée… C’est de la faute de Robert... Je veux dire de Lord Grantham… Et Sir Philip. Ils n’ont pas voulu écouter le docteur Clarkson. »

Cora raconta dans quelle situation, son enfant était mort. Sarah ressentit de la rage et de la haine envers Robert Crawley. Si elle avait un peu de considération pour cet homme, maintenant elle n’en avait plus. Mais surement, il y avait une explication, peut-être que Robert s’était fait manipuler par ce médecin. Il devait y avoir une explication, en tout cas pour le bien de Cora.

« Comment est-ce possible, milady. Il doit y avoir une explication. Surement vous… »

« Non, il n’y en a pas. » Coupa Cora, elle était fâchée que Sarah ne le croyait pas. Elle s’attendait à bien plus de la part de la femme.

Sarah le sentit et se reprit aussi vite. « Veuillez m’excusez milady. Bien sûr vous avez raison. »

Sarah connaissait assez bien Cora pour dire combien, elle était bienveillante envers son mari. Elle lui pardonnait toujours ses erreurs. Cora était le pilier de son mariage. Elle guidait Robert dans tout ce qu’ils entreprenaient.

C’était un couple extrêmement amoureux l’un de l’autre, d’une manière dégoutante. Sarah avait souvent vu l’intimité entre eux. Des étreintes ou des baisers. Depuis longtemps, selon les rumeurs le couple partageait un lit presque toutes les nuits. Sans aucun manque pour la bienséance, qui voulait que le mari et la femme dorment séparément. Sauf pour le devoir conjugal.

Parfois, Sarah retrouvait les sous-vêtements de Cora emmêlée dans les draps, sa chemise de nuit roulée en boule au pied du lit, parfois il y avait une petite déchirure à l’ourlet. Des draps emmêlés, quand le matin, elle trouvait Cora qui l’attendait pour son petit-déjeuner.

En train de trier les draps sales, Sarah pouvait sentir encore l’odeur persistante de sexe et de leurs ébats amoureux. Le matin quand elle changeait Cora, elle pouvait apercevoir sur sa peau douce, les marques qui avaient encore un effet sur elle. Sa peau rouge de désir, et ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par ses baisers. Elle détestait quand l’odeur de Robert était sur Cora.

Sarah ne supportait pas que Robert voie, les endroits intimes que, exceptés Robert, Sarah était la seule à voir.

Cora et Robert étaient un couple très amoureux. Mais parfois, il ne lui rendait pas ce qu’elle lui donnait. Sarah espérait que tout allait s’arranger au moins pour le bien être de sa dame. Elle espérait, voulait s’admettre que c’était l’homme qui lui convenait. Que c’était le mari qu’elle méritait.

Néanmoins, Sarah souhaitait secrètement, que Cora ne se réconcilie pas avec son mari. Cora se tournera alors vers elle.

Sarah se promettrait de prendre grand soin de Cora. Elles iraient à Londres. Pour survivre, Sarah ferrait des travaux de couture. Les temps seront d’abord difficiles, mais au talent de Sarah, elle arrivera à se faire un nom dans le monde du stylisme. Mais si elle réussit dans la couture, ce ne serait pas grâce à l’aide des connaissances de Cora, qui l’aurait aidée à se faire un nom dans la couture, mais grâce à son talent de couturière et le bavardage des gens venus lui demander ses services.

Elles auraient une petite boutique de préférence dans un quartier comme Piccadilly, ou un riche quartier sur les rebords de la Tamise – qui donnent une vue sur la rue, avec un appartement juste au-dessus. Comme elle l’avait rêvé durant son adolescence.

L’appartement serait grand, il y aurait une baie vitrée menant sur un grand balcon. Où elles pourront prendre le thé durant les chaudes journées de printemps. Le soleil illuminerait la pièce l’après-midi. Cora se chargerait de la décoration, et il y aurait des plantes. Cora adore qu’il y a de la vie dans une pièce. Des tableaux achetés ou réalisés à l’aquarelle par Cora. De la broderie sur les meubles achetés d’occasion et à petits prix.

Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, il y aurait une cuisinière qui viendrait uniquement pour le repas du midi, excepté le dimanche, les jours de fêtes et bien entendu si elle est malade. Quand Sarah ne travaillera pas dans le magasin, elle préparera les repas du Dimanche. Avec pour dessert la tarte à la myrtille qui était une spécialité de sa grand-mère.

Les visiteurs qui souhaiteront être invités seraient les bienvenus. Sarah ne pense pas que Mary viendra rendre visite à sa mère. Edith ferait des allers-et-retours pour rendre visite, Sarah serait très heureuse de recevoir la jeune femme. Et bien sûr Branson et le bébé seraient les bienvenus. Cora en sera très heureuse.

La plupart de ses heures seraient consacrées à Cora. Elle lui tiendra compagnie, lui prendrait la main si besoin est où elles se feraient la lecture à tour de rôle.

Cora sera la sienne. Et ce malgré qu’elles ne soient pas amantes. Peut-être bien que cela ne se produirait jamais. Mais elle sera tout de même des amies. Des amies intimes.

Elles vieilliraient ensembles. Et l’idée qu’elles soient deux vieilles dames sur leurs chaises à bascule en parlant de tout et de rien, du temps qu’il faisait, séduisait beaucoup Sarah.

Sarah pensait soudain à la mort ; il faudra qu’elle fasse en sorte de mourir en premier. Ce serait d’ailleurs une suite logique que Sarah parte en premier. Cora allait vivre très longtemps et mourir en vieille dame, bien au chaud dans son lit.

Mais si jamais c’était Cora qui partait en premier... Sarah, elle le savait, partirait quelque semaine plus tard morte de chagrin, de solitude et de vieillesse.

Sarah revient au présent, quand Cora dit :

« Si Lord Grantham, veut rentrer dans la chambre, vous lui direz bien que je ne veux pas partager la chambre pour le moment. »

« Très bien, milady. Je lui dirais. » Acquiesça Sarah, en essayant d’apaiser Cora. Peut-être que c’était le moment de lui parler de l’appartement. Mais au moment où Sarah le pensa, Cora rajouta :

« Peut-être que je pardonnerai un jour. Mais là, je n’ai pas le courage. » déclara Cora le cœur brisé en ravalant ses larmes.

Sarah sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau, devant les paroles de sa dame. Elle abandonna son rêve de boutique et d’appartement, et le rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Pour peut-être le ressortir un jour.

« Et Lady Mary et Lady Edith, milady. Elles ont besoin de vous. Vous devez rester forte. » Dit Sarah en s’agenouillant de nouveau aux pieds de Cora.

C’est sûr qu’elle devait être forte. Elle voulait dire à Cora qu’elle avait le droit de pleurer sa fille décédée. De pleurer, de crier, d’être en colère. De pleurer son fils qui devait naitre. Mais n’y était pas autorisé, car ce n’était pas un réel deuil. Sarah voulut dire toutes ces choses qu’elle n’était pas autorisée à dire à sa maîtresse. Mais les dit quand même :

« Vous avez le droit de pleurer, milady. » Cora avait baissé la tête sur ses genoux, car elle se sentait honteuse de montrer ses faiblesses, mais releva la tête à la voix de Sarah. « Vous avez le droit d’être en colère. Vous êtes la plus forte dame que je connaisse. »

Cora voulut réprimander son audace mais à la place dit :

« Merci O’Brien. Vous n’auriez pas dû dire cela, mais je vous remercie quand même. Pour ce qui est de mes filles, je… Je ne mérite pas. Je les aime à la folie, je crois que je serais morte sans elles. J’ai dit quelque chose à Edith et … « La voix de Cora se perdit au loin et Sarah crut qu’elle allait pleurer à nouveau.

Pour Sarah, Mary était odieuse. Une jeune femme gâtée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sarah l’a détestait. De toutes les filles de Cora c’était Mary qu’elle aimait le moins, et Mary le lui rendait bien avec son attitude.

Edith en revanche était sa préférée. Elle lui faisait pitié. Elle était comme une souris égarée. Sarah avait beaucoup à dire sur l’attitude de Cora envers sa fille. Cora négligeait Edith. Et leur relation n’était pas au beau fixe.

Sarah voulut dire autre chose sur les filles, mais Cora ne voulait clairement pas aborder le sujet. Comme si quelque chose l’avait blessée. Et changea de direction.

« Comment les autres en bas, ont-ils réagit au… décès de Sybil ? » Demanda Cora en chuchotant.

Comment avaient-ils réagi ? en effet. Tout le monde avait été sous le choc, bien entendu. Tout le monde aimait Sybil.

La petite Daisy avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Mme Hughes.

Thomas, sous le choc, s’était éloigné et avait pleuré. Sarah aurait voulu le consoler à ce moment-là, le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ils étaient ennemis maintenant, plus des amis. Ils avaient été amis, avant, mais leurs orgueils ont fait que c’était plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Elle avait simplement voulu qu’il aide Alfred, son neveu, dans son apprentissage pour devenir domestique.

Alfred, avait pleuré la mort de Sybil bien que le peu de fois où il eut à la côtoyer, avait suffi à apprécier la jeune femme.

Anna avait pleuré aussi Sybil. Et c’était elle qui avait consolé Thomas. C’était une jeune femme qui avait bon cœur et très courageuse. Sarah pouvait bien l’admettre. Sarah s’était avouée qu’elle appréciait beaucoup Anna. Anna consolait chaque âme qui en avait besoin.

Sarah en voulait énormément à Thomas pour son comportement envers elle. Et sa trahison de leur amitié. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie durant la guerre. Quant il était blessé, pendant la guerre, Sarah avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rapatrier sain et sauf à la maison.

Elle l’avait toujours considérée comme un ami, un frère et un fils. Elle l’avait toujours protégé.

Elle lui en voulait d’avoir détruit sa relation avec Cora. Il avait frappé là où ça lui faisait le plus mal. Car il savait, ou au moins soupçonnait, ce que Cora représentait à ses yeux.

Sarah n’avait jamais trahi, son homosexualité. Mais maintenant elle était prête à le faire.

Sarah aurait voulu faire une trêve avec Thomas et le prendre elle-même dans ses bras à la place d’Anna. Mais Sarah O’Brien était rancunière, et elle ne voulait rien laisser passer.

Thomas avait travaillé avec Sybil, aux coté des patients. Cela les avait rapprochés. Thomas lui avait d’ailleurs confié, ses sentiments à l’égard de Sybil. Sarah avait à l’époque soupçonné – puis confirmé-, une amitié romantique.

Sarah n’était pas une femme méchante au contraire. Elle préparait toujours le terrain, pour si jamais on l’attaquait. Elle se tenait informée de chaque détail pour ainsi en tirer avantage. Elle n’était jamais impulsive quand il s’agissait des affaires des autres, elle analysait les choses. Avant de sauter aux conclusions. Pour ainsi se donner des avantages. Et d’ordinaire, Sarah prenait son temps pour évaluer une menace. Cela lui avait était bien utile durant sa jeunesse, dans ses anciens emplois, à l’école et quand elle habitait dans la ferme de son père.

Sarah était extrêmement fidèle aux personnes qu’elle aimait. Oui, Sarah aimait sa famille. Elle était prête à tout pour sa famille, à les aider, si besoin était.

Elle aimait son neveux, Alfred comme si c’était son propre fils. Elle avait trouvé, une place de domestique pour Alfred. Elle le guidait pour qu’il réussisse. Et elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui arrive malheur.

Elle avait aimé l’ancien valet, Lang, comme s’il avait été son propre frère. Son cher petit frère, qui avait disparu à présent.

Elle aimait toujours, Thomas. Même si elle refusait de se l’admettre.

Et elle aimait tendrement Cora.

« Nous étions tous sous le choc, milady. Tout le monde aimait Lady Sybil. Chacun d’entre nous la pleurait. » Répondit Sarah, en regardant attentivement Cora.

Cora soupira de soulagement. Elle était tellement reconnaissante à ses serviteurs. Leurs dévotions et leurs amours pour Sybil.

« Bien sûr qu’ils l’aimaient. Je suis tellement heureuse qu’on puisse encore compter sur certaines personnes. » Répondit Cora, émue par le respect, dont ils témoignent pour sa famille.

Sarah regarda l’horloge ancienne, qui n’arrêtait pas avec son tic-tac-tic-tac. Et fût stupéfaite de voir que la nuit était si bien avancée. A en juger par la noirceur du ciel et la hauteur de la lune. Il était plus de minuit.

« Milady, vous devez aller vous coucher. Pour affronter demain. » Déclara Sarah.

Sarah aida Cora à se glisser dans les couvertures. Et la manipuler avec précaution, comme une enfant fragile. Elle voulait lui dire de bien dormir. Mais Sarah, supposa que c’était terriblement inappropriées en vue des circonstances. A la place elle dit :

« Essayez de vous reposer. »

Cora était enfoncée dans ses couvertures, sa tête se reposa contre ses nombreux oreillers.

« Je vous remercie O’Brien. » Dit Cora, Sarah était à la porte et attendait un congédiement approprié. « Mais j’étais sérieuse tout à l’heure, au sujet de Robert. Je ne veux pas qu’il rentre dans ma chambre. Si jamais c’est le cas, je le renverrai moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, milady. » Sarah essaya de la rassurer pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait compris.

Cora eu soudainement un petit froncement de sourcils qui plissa son front, et regarda attentivement Sarah. Comme si elle remarquait soudainement comment Sarah était habillée.

« Quand vous retournerez dans les étages des domestiques, faite attention qu’on ne vous voit pas. » Déclara alors Cora.

Le teint de Sarah devient cramoisi à ses paroles. Et murmura un « Bien sûr milady. »

Cora était à présent dos à elle, et regardait le mur d’en face. Tout ce que Sarah pouvait voir de sa maîtresse était ses longs cheveux bruns étalés sur son oreiller.

Sarah murmura à Cora de bien dormir et s’en alla.

______________________________________

Epilogue : Juin 1920 à Février 1922

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Le ciel était sombre et pluvieux en signe de douleur et de chagrin devant la tragédie de la situation. Cora avait pleuré et osé avoir un débordement de sentiments et d’émotions dans l’intimité de sa chambre, alors qu’en public elle se tenait droite, fière. Elle voulait se montrer forte et combattante.

Le jour de l’enterrement de Sybil, le temps était toujours aussi gris. Il y avait eu du monde en signe de condoléance pour la famille. Après l’enterrement, Cora resta devant la tombe, agenouillée les mains se refermant sur des brindilles d’herbes, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues et silencieusement.

Cora était dans un tourbillonnement de pensées et de sentiments, de désespoir. Quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna.  
C’était une jeune femme, aux cheveux roux. Gwen Dawson.

Elle était venue à l’enterrement de son amie, Sybil, elle avait appris la nouvelle par une lettre de Tom, que Daisy lui avait remis. Cela lui avait causé un tel chagrin à cette annonce, jamais Gwen ne s’était préparée à la disparition de son amie.

Douce et gentille Sybil. Elles avaient été amies jusqu’à la fin.

« Je m’appelle Gwen Dawson, milady. J’étais une amie de Lady Sybil. Et je voulais vous donner toute mes condoléances. »

Gwen s’était présentée à Cora. Cette dernière était tellement heureuse de voir et pouvoir parler avec une des amies de sa fille.

Cora l’invita à la rejoindre dans son petit salon pour un thé et pouvoir discuter plus calmement.

______________________________________

Gwen avait été domestique à Downton Abbey. Cora pouvait maintenant se rappeler de cette jeune fille.

Et elle était vraiment curieuse de connaitre l’amitié qui liait Sybil et Gwen.

Gwen est née et a vécu dans une ferme dans le Yorkshire. Elle vient d’une famille de neuf enfants. Elle est l’enfant du milieu, soit la cinquième de sa fratrie.

Pour son père, Gwen était la plus belle des enfants. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, et de très beaux yeux bleus.

La famille Dawson était une famille d’agriculteur prospère, mais ils n’étaient pas moins à l’abri de problèmes financiers. Ils leur arrivaient de manquer d’argent, dans ces conditions la famille vivait pauvrement.

Gwen était une enfant joyeuse et adorée de ses parents. Elle jouait souvent avec ses frères et sœurs.

Elle allait dans une école tenue par des religieuses, qui lui apprenaient en plus de l’écriture et le calcul, le dessin et le chant. Il y avait les tâches ménagères, la cuisine, la couture, tout ce qui avait en rapport avec le service.

Gwen a arrêté l’école à quatorze ans. Mais elle avait toujours rêvé d’une vie meilleure que celle qu’on lui avait choisie.

Gwen rentra en service à Downton à l’âge de seize ans. Elle souhaitait s’offrir des cours de dactylographie.

C’était à ce moment-là qu’elle rencontre Sybil Crawley.

Sybil l’encourageait à poursuivre son rêve de devenir secrétaire. Plusieurs fois, Gwen montrait à Sybil comment fonctionnait une machine à écrire et s’en servir.

Sybil conduisait Gwen en secret à des entretiens, le seul au courant de leurs escapades, le seul qui comprenait en dehors de Sybil, les rêves de Gwen était Tom Branson.

Au bout de temps d’effort Gwen obtient un poste.

Sybil fit promettre à Gwen de lui écrire et de garder le contact quoi qu’il arrive. Car elles étaient amies. Sybil voulait garder leurs amitiés secrètes et sans que personne ne soit au courant, car elle souhaitait avoir cette impression d’avoir quelque chose de bien à elles.

Leurs lettres faisaient une dizaine de pages. Noircie de détail de leur vie quotidienne, de leurs pensées, du travail de Gwen.

Elles ne se lacèrent jamais de parler.

Parfois, elles se retrouvèrent dans des salons de thé à York, et bavardèrent pendant des heures.

Quand Gwen obtenait une demi-journée elles allèrent parfois pique-niquer dans les Landes du Yorkshire.

Dans ces instants, elles oublièrent la guerre. Sybil était inscrite à l’école d’infirmière de York et dans ces conditions, Gwen et elle pouvaient se voir plus souvent.

Ce que Gwen ne dit pas à Cora, c’était les sentiments secrets, l’amitié romantique, qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard de Sybil.

Un jour Sybil avait embrassé Gwen, un baiser d’amitié, mais que Gwen n’oubliera jamais et qui comptait plus que tout pour elle.

Mais Sybil était amoureuse de Tom.

Elles sauvèrent très bien que cela ne pouvait aller nulle part, que c’était juste une amitié romantique. Et ce promis de rester amie malgré tout

Vers la fin de la guerre Gwen se maria avec un jeune homme qui travaillait dans une scierie, William.

Gwen invita Sybil à son mariage. Ça avait été le plus beau jour de la vie de Sybil des danses que Sybil n’avait pas appris de ses gouvernantes, l’amusait, et il y avait un buffet.

Gwen raconta son amitié avec Sybil à Cora. Ses yeux étaient tendres et perdus au loin. Et il y avait une rougeur sur son visage. Elle ne remarquait pas que sa voix était tendre et à consonance romantiques.

Cora, elle, le remarqua. Et cela l’intriguée cette amitié. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

Cora se rendit compte qu’elle ne connaissait pas sa fille. Pas aussi bien qu’elle le prétendait. Sybil avait des secrets, une vie cachée. Un jardin secret bien à elle que sa mère ne connaissait pas.

Cela faisait souffrir Cora. Mais il fallait bien qu’elle est sa propre indépendance, Cora ne pouvait pas tout connaitre de sa fille.

Gwen voulait dire à Cora, que sa visite avait pour but d’avouer à Cora son amitié avec Sybil, de rendre hommage à son amitié, qu’elle lui donne toutes les condoléances possibles au nom de Sybil.

Gwen partit et remercia à Cora de son hospitalité. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras. Un contact pas très orthodoxe. Mais c’était le seul moyen pour Cora d’exprimer sa reconnaissance à Gwen et la remercier de l’avoir vue.

______________________________________

Au fils des jours Cora, continua à se poser des questions sur la relation que Sybil entretenait avec Gwen. Cette relation était beaucoup plus profonde et intime que Gwen avait bien voulu faire croire à Cora.

Sybil était-elle amoureuse de Tom ? Bien sûr qu’elle l’aimait, Cora pensait qu’elle l’aimait bien d’avantage que n’importe quelle autre relation.

Gwen avait été un passage, une relation qu’elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Sybil et Gwen s’étaient construites ensemble, avait partagé des moments de complicité, des moments d’amitié nécessaire à un être pour se développer que seule Gwen pouvait apporter.

Gwen lui avait dit que Sybil avait beaucoup aimé Tom. Ça avait rassuré Cora, et elle ne voulait pas à voir à chercher d’avantage d’explication, au risque de découvrir quelque chose d’affreux.

Un jour alors qu’elle ne dormait pas, Daisy entra dans sa chambre pour entretenir le feu.

Daisy était chargée des cheminées pour la journée, car Ivy était malade. Elle ne voulait déranger personne, elle passait telle une ombre dans les chambres. Elle avait appris à être silencieuse après quelques années de service à présent.

Cora se redressa et l’appela par son prénom ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Terrifiée de s’être fait prendre.

Cora discuta avec Daisy, elle lui apprit combien elle était triste du décès de Lady Sybil.

« Nous l’aimions tous énormément, milady. »

Cora fit tomber sa main sur les couvertures, un signe pour Daisy de prendre la main de sa maîtresse, elle la prit avec hésitation et s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle jeta un bref coup d’œil en attendant des réprimandes qui ne vinrent pas.

Cora lui demanda si c’était elle qui avait apporté la lettre à Gwen.  
« Oui c’est moi, milady. Parce que M. Branson me l’avait demandé. Lady Sybil et Gwen s’entendait si bien ensemble. On aurait les deux côtés d’une main.

Daisy parla de ce qu’elle pensait de cette amitié qui était la plus belle chose qui soit au monde, pour elle.

Elle vit l’inquiétude de Cora montée peu à peu son visage.

« Lady Sybil aimait beaucoup M. Branson, milady. C’est elle qui me la dit. Si je puis me permettre, milady. Je pense que Lady Sybil aimait beaucoup Gwen, et moi aussi je l’aimais »

Cora se sentit mieux après sa discussion avec Daisy. Elle la remercia et la congédia. Les secrets et les amours de Sybil étaient morts et enterrés avec elle, il n’y avait plus de secret.

______________________________________

Cora allait rendre visite à Tom et au bébé très régulièrement à la nursery. Tom avait prénommé sa fille, Sybil, comme sa mère. Il souhaitait pouvoir ainsi se rappeler de Sybil chaque fois qu’il regarderait sa fille. Qui il espérait lui ressemblerait à mesure qu’elle grandirait.

Tom passait tout son temps avec sa fille, ne voulant pas la quitter et participer avec la nourrice aux soins portés à l’enfant.

La nursery avait été aménagée et décorée pour le bébé. Un berceau qui avait appartenu à Sybil et ses sœurs. Il y avait sur les murs des dessins d’aquarelle qu’Edith avait peints durant son adolescence.

Cette pièce respirait la nostalgie du passé et les souvenirs d’antan.

Cora était allée au grenier et avait ouvert une male en bois d’ébène. Il y avait une couverture jaune crème, qui pouvait certainement sentir le parfum de bébé. Cora avait trouvé des vêtements de bébé, des restes d’enfance, des hochets, des minuscules chaussons de bébé.

Elle avait l’intention de les donner au bébé.

Elle avait également retrouvé la robe de baptême de Sybil.

Cora sentit toute ces odeurs qui restaient des minuscules particules de bébé, cela sentait également sans doute le moisi, mais non pas pour Cora, ça sentait les souvenirs…

Cora retrouva également le cheval à bascule en bois peint de couleur blanche, noire, rouge et bleue de ses enfants, elle avait aussi l’intention de le donner au bébé.

Elle ne voulait pas rater l’éducation de sa petite-fille, elle voulait donner à cette enfant en bas-âge tout l’amour d’une mère qu’elle ne pourra pas recevoir.

Cora était dans la nursery elle tenait Sybil sur ses genoux allongés sur ses jambes repliées. Le bébé lui souriait, c’était des sourires de réflexe comme tous les bébés de cet âge-là.

Sybil tournait la tête dès qu’elle entendait son prénom de la bouche de sa grand-mère.

« Sybbie, Sybbie. Elle reconnait son prénom. » Dit Cora en un sourire affectueux.

Tom était étonné, du nom que Cora donnait au bébé « Vous l’appelez Sybbie, pas Sybil ? »

Cora avait trouvé ce petit prénom tout aussi affectueux et pour distinguer Sybil de la petite Sybil.

« Oui, c’est un prénom affectueux, j’espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Tom. »

Tom n’était pas du tout contrarié, bien au contraire. Il était si heureux que Cora participe et contribue au bien-être de Sybbie.

« Je vous l’ai déjà dit Tom, appelez-moi Cora. »

Tom sourit à Cora d’un regard triste, il accepta de l’appeler par son prénom. Il aimé tellement sa belle-mère. Ils c’étaient si bien rapprocher au cours des derniers jours.

Il y avait une complexité et une affection tellement profonde et tellement subtile qui est arrivé tout doucement que n’y l’un n’y l’autre n’avait pu dire à quel moment exacte cette tendresse était apparue.

Cora évoqua le baptême de Sybbie, c’était Mary qui lui en avait parlé, et lui dit combien elle était heureuse de cette organisation est espérer y participée.

« Je suis n’avait de ne pas vous en avoir parler Cora, j’espérai que vous viendriez. Mais cela risque de ne pas plaire à Lord Grantham. »

Cora eut un regard sombre à l’évocation de Robert. Mais rassura Tom sur ce point en lui disant qu’il n’était jamais d’accord sur les sujets qui ne lui convenaient pas qu’il était toujours abasourdi par le non-conformisme.

Qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter du d’accord ou désaccord de Robert. Car elle sera toujours de son côté, ainsi que Mary et Matthew, et Edith.

Tom était si émue qu’il prit Cora dans ses bras qui avait remis Sybbie dans son berceau. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacé, en laissant leurs émotions glisser comme de l’eau sur leurs joues.

Cora parla de sa rencontre qu’elle a eu avec Gwen.

Tom lui expliqua que c’était une amie de Sybil, et affirma son opinion qu’elle devait être mise au courant du décès de Sybil.

Tom les avait toujours trouvés très proche. Il était même quelque peu jaloux de l’attention que portait Sybil à Gwen. Mais il a toujours admiré la qualité de Sybil à être aussi proche de gens qui n’étaient pas de la même classe qu’elle, et cela les avaient rapprochés en termes de socialisme, et aider les plus démunis.

Cora était soulagée de parler avec Tom de cette amitié. Comme cela, elle n’était pas la seule à trouver cette amitié si proche, et d’un terme qu’elle pouvait qualifier de jalousie. Mais Cora dit à Tom des mots qui le réconforterait :

« Tom, Sybil vous aimez. Enormément. Il n’y a rien dans ce monde qu’elle aimait plus que vous, y compris votre enfant. »

_____________________________________

Quelques jours s’étaient écoulé. Sarah pouvait continuer à voir dans le regard de Cora une profonde mélancolie, son regard était absent – cela lui déchirait le cœur-.

Comme cora lui avait dit, elle avait refusé de faire rentrer son mari dans sa chambre. Cora avait continué à être fidèle à son refus.

Cette période était pour Sarah, d’un grand stress. Elle était très inquiète pour Cora, elle avait redoublé ses petites attentions pour sa maîtresse. Les soins semblés avoir un effet positif sur Cora.

D’ailleurs Cora lui en était si reconnaissante.

Puis un jour, Cora et son mari, ont été invités chez la douairière. Après cette entrevue, les retrouvailles de Cora et Robert avait été déchirants. Pleine de larmes et d’étreintes désespérées et serrées.

Les choses voulaient que lors de cette visite le docteur Clarkson leur ait annoncé que la survie de Lady Sybil était infiniment minime. Cora en avait été dévastée. Le soir même, Cora accepta que son mari revienne dans son lit.

______________________________________

Cora et Robert avaient pleuré ensemble.

Cora aimait Robert, elle avait soupçonné Violet d’avoir poussé le docteur Clarkson à dire que Sybil n’aurait pas survécu à l’opération. Cora l’avait vue faire un signe de tête au médecin. Il avait menti.

Mais Cora ne lui en voulait pas. Elle détestait tellement quand des êtres humains se déchiraient. Elle avait détesté le conflit. Et de toute façon Cora aurait fini par pardonner à Robert.

Car elle pardonnait toujours.

Robert était tellement désespéré, il tenait enfin Cora dans ses bras, et la serrait d’une façon si désespérée, comme s’il menaçait de se noyer et il voulait fondre dans cette étreinte.

Même si le docteur Clarkson n’avait pas pu sauver Sybil, même si elle avait été condamnée dès le départ. Clarkson était toujours honnête avec eux. C’était un bon médecin.

Quant à Sir Philip, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il s’en voulait d’avoir été d’un tel snobisme. Il souhaitait écrire à la commission de l’ordre des médecins, pour faire radier ce Sir Philip. Qu’il n’est plus le droit d’exercer dans la profession médicale.

Mais il ne fera rien, car il ne voulait pas que Cora endure une nouvelle épreuve, il ne voulait pas qu’elle ait à endurer cette affaire. Sir Philip avait mit sa propre réputation en danger, et ça étonnerait beaucoup Robert que des aristocrates viennent lui demander ses services.

Lors de leur retour à Downton. Cora et Robert, avait parlé. Ils en avaient besoin. De remettre les choses dans leurs contextes, et de parler calmement.

« Je ferai le maximum pour vous aimer » Avait dit Robert à Cora. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Même s’ils n’étaient jamais d’accord sur tout, il aimé Cora, et cet amour était vrai.  
Robert ne voulait pas la perdre. N’y, lui faire du mal où la blesser. Il tenait à faire les choses bien pour ne pas décevoir Cora.

Ils avaient besoin de parler, de s’expliquer. Parler entre deux être était toujours la meilleure façon de régler les problèmes, de retirer ces toxines qui faisaient tant de mal

______________________________________

Mais Cora était toujours sous des couches de robes noirs, avec ce visage mélancolique. Mais son regard, il y avait encore tant d’amour dans ce regard.

Sarah sortit de la chambre, aucun des deux n’a remarqué qu’elle était encore là, et non pas remarqué qu’elle sortait.

Le cœur de Sarah, sauta à sa gorge et lui fit encore plus mal – le cœur qu’elle n’ait supposé ne pas avoir. Les émotions qu’elle éprouvait, étaient très puissants, et pouvaient devenir facilement aussi puissant contre elle-même.

Quelques années auparavant, l’amour s’était rependu comme un parasite et avait mordu Sarah dont le poison détruisait lentement son âme et son esprit. Et puis, il y a eu ce terrible accident. L’amour en était devenu toxique.

L’amertume, l’amour, la jalousie, la possessivité. Sarah a toujours rêvé d’avoir l’amour de Cora.

Sarah n’avait pas beaucoup de considération pour Lord Grantham, voir aucun. Elle aurait voulu dire à Cora, une histoire susceptible d’être vrai ; que Lady Sybil aurait survécu à l’opération, dès la nouvelle avancée médicale aurait contribué à son succès. Sa nièce, Agathe, avec son bébé, Grace, en été la preuve. Et Cora sera à elle.

Mais Sarah aurait été indigne de l’amour de Cora. Cet amour aurait été construit sur des vestiges d’un mensonges stupide, un acte impulsif et irréfléchi. Un petit geste stupide.

Mais le pire était encore à venir, cette fois l’hécatombe va prendre des proportions inimaginables.

______________________________________

« Le savon de Madame. »

Thomas avait fini par être son ennemie… Et Bates connaissait son secret.

Sarah s’était dépêchée d’être hors de vue du cottage des Bates. Dire qu’elle était en colère était un euphémisme, elle était plus que jamais ébranlée. Tous ses organes étaient en ébullition.

Quand Thomas a commencé à devenir son ennemie, Sarah avait été brutale, maintenant Thomas sera désormais impitoyable.

Sarah avait pensé à la vengeance et humiliée Thomas pour avoir laissé tomber leurs années d’amitié. Sarah avait joué à un jeu dangereux et maintenant Thomas risquait la prison. Elle essaya de sécher les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur son visage.

Quand, elle essaya de persuader Jimmy d’abandonner l’idée d’une plainte contre Thomas. Elle suppliait intérieurement qu’il acceptait. Son corps fut secoué par des émotions.

Sarah soupira d’un faux soulagement quand il accepta. Elle priait intérieurement que son secret ne sera pas révélé au grand jour. Elle sera nerveusement ses mains contre la table de l’office.

Elle ne souhaitait pas être séparée de Cora, qui avait été son souffle de vie pendant tant d’années. Cette séparation sera bien pire que la prison elle-même. Ces prisons étaient des endroits lugubres, ou les gens changeaient pour le pire.

Elle s’imagina, que ce n’était pas la prison qui l’attendait mais la corde. L’image de son corps au bout d’une corde se forma dans son esprit. Oh seigneur pourquoi n’était-elle pas allée voir Cora pour lui parler de son licenciement les choses auraient été plus simples. Ça aurait évité l’irréparable.

Sarah repensa à sa relation avec Thomas. Ils s’étaient si bien entendus. Thomas avait été un jeune garçon timide au début. Et qu’importe ce que les gens peuvent penser. Thomas et Sarah étaient bien plus que des camarades d’embrouille. Ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre. La tragédie aurait laissé place au comique, que Sarah avait voulu discréditer Thomas. En sachant qu’elle aussi éprouvé des sentiments contre nature pour Cora.

La vie à Downton était devenue désagréable. Si Sarah pensait que sa vie était misérable, ce n’était rien comparé à ça. Sarah vivait avec une véritable épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, à présent elle ne se montrait qu’au reste du monde que si s’en était nécessaire. Autrement elle restait dans sa chambre à se détester.

D’une façon ou d’une autre Cora savait que quelque chose se passait et qu’il y avait de l’agitation avec Thomas. C’était une partie non racontée de cette histoire ; elles étaient dans la chambre de Cora, Sarah habillait sa maîtresse dans une robe crème pour le match de Cricket.

Cora aborda le sujet pointilleux avec Sarah. Robert aurait voulu renvoyer Sarah pour perfidie envers Thomas. Cora ne l’a pas permis.

Cora était tellement sincère, tellement authentique avec son affection qu’elle possédait, que sa douleur fut plus grande encore. Cora ne lui posa aucunes questions, l’aider avec toute la confiance que Cora avait pour Sarah.

Elle ne méritait vraiment pas d’être traitée avec autant de gentillesse, mais le fait est que Sarah lui en était si reconnaissante. Et pour la énième fois depuis tant d’années, elle voulu lui avouer son terrible secret. Mais en fin de compte elle ne le fit pas. La douleur aurait été tellement grande que cela l’aurait tuée, et c’est la dernière chose que Sarah souhaitait. Lui faire du mal.

Sarah n’assista pas au match. Par souci pour son bien-être, Cora l’avait envoyée se coucher.

______________________________________

Après tout ceux qui s’est passé, Sarah devait faire profil bas. Elle était très angoissée à tout moment son crime pouvait être dévoilé, mais rien ne vit. Sarah O’Brien était plus que jamais dans une prison mentale, l’empêchant ainsi de profiter du moment présent.

Les vacances annuelles de la famille au château de Duneagle étaient arrivées. Sarah soupira de contentement. Elle aimait ces moments passés à Duneagle.

La campagne Ecossaise était si magnifique. Tellement prospère et si différente du Yorkshire. C’était cela que Sarah recherchait le changement.

Depuis qu’elle était enfant Sarah rêvait de voyager. C’était une perspective très réjouissante de rêver à de nouveaux pays à de nouveaux horizons.

C’était du contentement de pouvoir voyager. Loin d’Anna, de Bates, de ses démons.

Anna était une telle hypocrisie. Elle détestait Sarah, mais l’avait vue si triste, si désespérée, qu’elle lui avait tendue une main secourable. Anna l’avait consolée sans poser de question. Elle était une bonne âme, Sarah devait bien se l’avouer.

Anna avait eu de l’inquiétude dans sa voix, Sarah connaissait très bien Anna qui dès qu’elle voyait une âme en peine, ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui apporter son aide.

A Duneagle, Sarah se sentit apaisée loin des tracas habituels de Downton. Même si elle avait dit le contraire à Molesley, en disant que ce ne serai pas des vacances pour eux. Elle ne voulait jamais montrer sa joie, ou être optimiste.

« Est-ce que la pensée du voyage vous attire ? »

« Parfois. Un changement peut être agréable. Mais je crois que cela me plairait. »

Avait dit Sarah à Mlle Wilkins, la femme de chambre de Susan MacClare, la Marquise de Flintshire.

Elle fit la connaissance de Susan. Dès discutions et une bonne entende coulait entre les deux femmes.

Elle était gentille, mais froide. La partie rationnelle du cerveau de Sarah lui disait de faire attention, que c’était une femme malade.

Susan était incomprise, elle avait des problèmes émotionnels, qui dataient de plusieurs années, sa fille lui échappait, elle ne savait pas comment aimer.

A chaque conversation, cela se terminait en disputes ou en cris.

Susan ne s’entendait pas non plus avec sa femme de chambre, qu’elle trouvait exaspérante et d’aucune utilité en matière de discutions privées et intimes. Sarah était celle dont elle avait besoin, elles se parler normalement, Susan se sentait détendues et sereine avec elle.

Au départ de la famille pour leurs retours à Downton, Susan se promit d’écrire à Sarah.

Un malheur survient, Matthew Crawley est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mary avait eu son bébé George.

Sarah reçut plusieurs courriers de Susan, d’abord ses condoléances faces au décès de Matthew, puis des lettres plus personnelles.

Face à cette tragédie Cora réfléchit sur sa vie et ses sentiments :

Au cours de ces moments de tragédie, Cora se rendit réellement compte des sentiments qu’elle avait eus pour Sarah depuis si longtemps. Elle était amoureuse d’elle. Et elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments, sa reconnaissance pour elle. Dans une lettre pour Noël.

______________________________________

La veille de Noël de 1921, Sarah découvrit une lettre de sa maîtresse qui été nichée dans sa boite de couture.

La lettre était la plus douce, la plus authentique que Sarah n’avait jamais reçue. Elle décrivit leurs premières rencontres, le bien que Sarah avait procuré à Cora durant les heures sombres, et quelque chose de plus.

En fin de compte, Sarah réussit à se faire croire que c’était une lettre d’amitiés…

______________________________________

A la fin de sa lecture, Sarah sentie son cœur se gonfler d’un amour désespéré pour sa maîtresse.

Quelqu’un se souciait d’elle. Cora s’en souciait… Sarah se sentait aimée.

Mais c’était tellement faux… Tellement mauvais. Sarah ne voulait pas que sa maîtresse fasse... ce que seul un homme et une femme font ensemble, que ça ne pouvait aller nulle part.

Surtout c’était un grave pêché, un pêché contre nature… C’est un pêché contre Dieu. Ceux qui si adonnent sont condamnés par les évangiles à vivre à jamais au purgatoire.

C’est ce qu’elle pense quand elle attache la fin de la tresse de Cora pour la préparer au lit.

Cora lui jeta un regard interrogateur, comme pour lui demander si elle avait lu sa lettre.

Sarah jeta ainsi la prudence au vent en abordant le sujet.

« Puis-je avoir une discussion avec vous, milady ? Au sujet de la lettre. » Sa voix était impossible à décrypter et ainsi qu’un masque poli sur son visage.

« Oui bien sur Sarah. » Répondit Cora, ses yeux brillaient.

Quand Cora était-elle devenue si affectueuse avec elle, au point d’utiliser son nom de baptême ? Elle ne s’en savait rien.

Le nœud qui c’était installé dans l’estomac de Sarah se resserra un peu plus.

A partir de ce moment, Sarah parla d’une voix ferme mais qui ne trahissait pas ses vrais sentiments. Donc, elle lui dit tout, tout se qui avait à savoir. A son plus grand dam.

Qu’elle fût honorée par la lettre, que ça lui rappelait la chance de prendre soin d’une maîtresse si généreuse – elle appuyât sur le mot « maîtresse » pour soutenir son argument. Les mots suivants, vinrent plus difficilement, Sarah ne voulait pas la blesser. Sarah inspira et expira profondément, jamais dans toute sa vie elle n’avait parlé d’elle à une âme et jamais, Sarah aurait imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa maîtresse. Et certainement pas d’une chose aussi intime et personnelle.

Cora et elle ne pourrait jamais être ensemble. _Surtout depuis la mort du bébé qui planer comme une menace au déçut de sa tête._ Pensa Sarah.

Depuis qu’elle était au service de Cora, Sarah à du se mettre des couches de protection pour protéger son pauvre cœur d’être brisé.

Cora était au bord d’être complètement mortifiée. Son cœur flottait, Sarah ne l’aimait pas, pourtant Cora pouvait encore voir tous ces signes d’affection, sa main dans ses cheveux pour l’apaiser. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient battre le cœur de Cora plus vite.

« Sarah…. O’Brien vous ne comprenez pas… » Elle ne pouvait terminer sa phrase. Des larmes se remplir dans ses yeux bleus, et elles tombèrent, coulant sur l’arête du nez.

Cora voulait désespérément que Sarah comprenne, elle était amoureuse d’elle. Sarah avait tellement fait pour elle aux cours des années, elle ne savait pas exactement quand ses sentiments était apparue, et si Cora était honnête avec elle-même elle le saurait avec certitude.

Cora s’avança vers Sarah, elle regarda profondément dans les yeux de Sarah. Elle prit une profonde respiration est se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Sarah.

A cet instant, Sarah se sentit fondre physiquement, toutes les couches de protection qu’elle avait pu créer au cours des années avait disparue. Elle était compétemment vulnérable. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre celle de Cora, elle ouvrit ses bras pour permettre à Cora de se blottir contre elle.

Cora était si heureuse, Sarah lui rendait son baiser, ne la repoussait pas, cela voulait forcément dire qu’elle l’aimait aussi.

Elles s’embrasèrent pendant de longues minutes, les doigts de Cora bougèrent dans les cheveux de Sarah et sur le haut de sa robe pour commencer à la défaire. Cora embrassa ses joues, son coup, et ses cheveux.

Sarah se laissa faire malgré elle. Ses bras bougèrent pour serrer d’avantage Cora contre elle, et accepter tous les baisers, qu’elle répondit avec avidité. Ce n’est que quand Sarah sentit les doigts de Cora contre sa peau dénudée qu’elle comprit ce qu’elle était en train de faire, petit à petit ses sens revinrent en état de marche et ses couches de protections réapparurent.

Elle repoussa Cora beaucoup plus brusquement que ce qu’elle avait voulu. Sarah respira lourdement et essaya de contrôler sa respiration, elle détourna le regard des lèvres, roses et gonflés par ses baisers et la poitrine qui bougeait au fur et à mesure de la respiration de Cora.  
Elle n’aurait jamais dû faire ça. Elle n’aurait jamais dû laissée ses émotions et sentiments prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait embrassé Cora. Sarah se souciait beaucoup de Cora. L’aimer était primordiale. Et la voir heureuse. Sarah voulait plus que tout expier ses pêchés, être insouciante afin d’éviter la triste réalité. Maintenant qu’elle avait embrassé Cora, maintenant qu’elle avait pu l’aimer comme elle le désira tant. C’était devenue insoutenable.

Sarah était indigne de l’amour de Cora. Même si elle était ensemble, cet amour serait construit sur des vestiges d’un mensonge. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser échangé ensemble, serait une torture pour Sarah. Un mensonge stupide, un acte impulsif et irréfléchi.

Sarah ne pouvait pas le supporter. Cette relation ne pourra pas être heureuse, et Sarah ne pourrait pas l’être en sachant ce qu’elle avait fait. Et cela ne se terminerait pas bien, certainement pas d’une manière saine. Il était donc préférable qu’il y ait de la douleur maintenant plus tôt que de la laisser continuer et que cela se termine en catastrophe.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, milady. » Cora essaya de l’interrompre mais Sarah ne lui donna pas l’occasion. « Vous être une lady, et moi… Et moi je ne suis personne. Vous êtes ma maîtresse et j’ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et je souhaite que cet incident ne vienne pas entailler notre travail. » Elle essaya de sourire pour montrer qu’elle n’était pas fâchée contre Cora.

Cora s’excusa bien sûr. Depuis combien de temps elle lui rendait ses sentiments ? D’ailleurs Cora était-elle réellement amoureuse de Sarah ? L’aimait-elle vraiment ? N’était-ce pas plus tôt une dépendance physique et psychologique, que Cora entretenait avec Sarah. Une dépendance sans fin.

Cora essaya de se calmer. Elle n’aurait jamais dû faire ça. Cora respira encore lourdement. Elle aura dû se contrôler. Mais elle n’avait pas pu. Elle avait honte, à présent de ce qu’elle avait fait. Bien sûr que Sarah n’était pas amoureuse d’elle. Comment elle aurait pu l’être. Elle s’était contrainte à faire plaisir à Cora comme une servante devait le faire avec sa maîtresse. Et non comme c’était imaginée l’esprit perverse de Cora.

« B… Bien comme vous voulez O’Brien. » Retour donc aux formalités.

Sarah restait obstinément sans larmes, le seul indice de sa tristesse était l’obscurité de ses yeux.

« Je vais vous dire bonne nuit, milady. » Sarah se sentit obligée de faire un petit geste de réconfort pour rassurer Cora. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses jointures.

Sarah s’en alla de la chambre, en partant elle ne vit pas Cora qui s’enroulât ses bras autour d’elle-même pour se réconforter.

Sarah tituba presque dès les escaliers. Comment elle a réussi à aller dans sa chambre, elle ne le saura jamais, tel était son chagrin.

Elle ferma la porte le plus vite possible. Elle se laissa glisser sur son lit. Ses muscles étaient faits de plomb. Sarah était en colère d’avoir laisser Cora faire. Elle pleura de tous son soule jusqu’au petit matin.

______________________________________

Comme tous les ans à noël depuis le drame, Sarah alla sur la petite tombe du bébé.

Elle se recueillit et pria. C’était très étrange de prier pour elle, parce que ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais c’était un moment exceptionnel et voulait faire une entrave à ses habitudes.

Elle mura avec des larmes dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.

Après ses longues minutes de recueillement elle rentra a Downton.

______________________________________

Un baiser, un seul baiser avait suffi à Sarah pour la sentir se troublait et secouait, qui l’avait transformé en une petite chose sens défense. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu’elle aurait voulu tirer Cora vers le lit et lui montrer ainsi son amour.

De retour dans la sécurité de sa chambre elle se permit néanmoins de se l’imaginer…

Leurs baisers seraient doux. Les rubans, les lacets, le tissu des vêtements glisserait sur la peau de chacune, en se déshabillant mutuellement. Sarah avait déjà vu Cora nue à de nombreuses reprise, bien sûr, mais jamais comme ça.

Les bruissements de draps, les soupirs et les halètements c’est tout ce qu’il y avait. Sarah parcourait de ses doigts la peau en porcelaine s’émerveillant de sa douceur, on aurait dit du satin. Sarah pouvait sentir les mains de Cora parcourir son corps, la découvrant, légèrement avec douceur et tendresse. Elle imagina la bouche de Cora sur son corps en déposant des baisers de plume sur son ventre. Ensemble elles découvriront les parties les plus intimes de l’autre, avec de légère caresse accompagnée de baisers. C’était toujours accompagné de baisers, pour s’encourager mutuellement, pour enlever toute peur de ce que c’était leurs première fois. Elles apprenaient des sons que l’autre faisait, des murmures dès « s’il te plait, s’il te plait. Je t’aime, je t’aime… » Leurs corps emmêlés dans une étreinte comme il le serait dans un rêve fou…

Les bruits que faisaient les autres domestiques firent sortir Sarah de ses pensées. Elle se surprit de retrouver ses doigts qui était dirigés négligemment vers ses cuisses. Elle était terrifiée et en colère avec laquelle, elle avait laissé la fantaisie devenue réelle dans son esprit. C’était plus vif que jamais, comme il n’avait jamais été aussi fort auparavant. Elle aimait ça, comme c’était presque honteuse de sa pars de se l’avouer.

Finalement ça réussit à la convaincre, qu’elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle avait tué le fils bien aimé de Cora. Un petit geste qu’elle regrettait amèrement.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à servir Cora. A continué à faire tous ces petits gestes quotidiens, effleurer le bout de ses doits sur ses épaules, laissés ses doigts courir sur son cuir chevelu, satisfaire tous les vœux de Cora. Continuer à la servir, l’aimer rester à Downton devient insupportable.

Sarah se souvient de Lady Flintshire qui avait été charmante – enfin de son point de vue. Sarah se souvient qu’elle avait évoqué un voyage aux Indes, et qu’elle souhaitait qu’elle l’accompagne, Sarah avait juste à lui écrire sa réponse. Alors une promesse de voyage aux Indes, semblait s’ouvrir à elle. Une aventure dans un pays chaud et exotique pour oublier ses blessures, loin très loin de Downton et du Yorkshire. Alors, elle voulut se laisser aller, courir pour attraper cette promesse pour la saisirait dans des particules d’air.

______________________________________

Ainsi, deux mois plus tard, Sarah faisait ses bagages son lit était méticuleusement fait comme toutes ces années. Elle n’avait rien dit à personne – pour éviter de blesser Cora. Elle était en train de s’enfuir comme une voleuse dans la nuit. Les seuls bruits entendus dans ce silence étaient ses bruits de pas et les pleurs du bébé, elle déposa deux enveloppes sur le haut de la cheminée de sa chambre. Sarah se dépêcha le cœur battant de peur d’être entendue, mais personne ne vient. Le cœur gros, elle partit accompagnée du brouillard hivernal. Elle frissonnât en se glissant hors de la maison qui avait été la sienne pendant toute ces années.

______________________________________

Cora tenait la lettre dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n’était pas possible. O’Brien. Sa chère O’Brien était partie, sans doute, elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle était frustrée, en colère, triste. Elle ne savait pas. C’était peut-être les trois. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Sarah, O’Brien. Cora se sentait abandonnée. Quand elle avait perdu son fils et sa fille bien aimés, elle avait cru qu’on lui arraché le cœur à coup de poignards avec une lame de fer froids. Cela lui a fait ressentir la même chose au départ d’O’Brien. Elle ne savait pas comment l’expliquer ; pourtant ça n’avait rien à voir. Comme un vide dans son cœur.

Le pire c’est que rien ne présageait le départ d’O’Brien. Elles avaient continué à être amies dans une entente cordiale comme si le baiser qu’elles avaient échangé n’avait jamais eu lieu. Cora ne ce n’est jamais dit que c’était peut-être à cause de se baiser que Sarah était partie.

Cora était déçue, qu’O’Brien ne lui dise pas en face à face pourquoi elle partait. Peut-être qu’O’Brien était malheureuse de quelque que chose. Peut importer, cela n’avait plus d’importance maintenant.

______________________________________

Les domestiques étaient stupéfaits voir heureux qu’O’Brien soit partie : « C’est vrai que Mlle O’Brien est partie ? »

« Je n’y crois pas ! » « Mlle O’Brien à plier bagage. »

Ils c’étaient fait tous passées le mot. D’après ce que Cora avait entendue dire.

______________________________________

« Espèce de sale petite batârde. »

A ces mots, Cora réagit. Elle avait réfléchi aux paroles de Thomas, qui avait signalé les actions de Nanny West. Elle avait eu l’intention de la surveiller et d’agir en conséquence. D’observer ses moindres faits et gestes qui pourraient lui indiquer un comportement inapproprié avec les enfants.

Cora avait agi. Elle devait garder toute sa dignité et son calme, en appelant Mme Hughes. Elle s’était retenue de crier de pleurer, devant les agissements de cette femme. Et de la frapper. Elle bouillonnait de l’intérieur. Mais restait calme à l’extérieur.

Cora resta avec les enfants, jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait une servante qui arrive pour surveiller les enfants.

George dormait paisiblement, il était très bien traité par Nanny, un petit prince. Qui était montré comme son rang l’exigeait, il était également éduqué selon les règles aristocratiques.

Sybbie, elle, était mal considérée par sa nourrice. Si Cora n’avait pas agi qu’est-ce qu’elle serait devenue ? Maltraitance d’enfant, des coups portés sur son petit corps. A long termes, il y aurait eu des dégâts émotionnels que Sybbie aurait pu subir de la part de cette horrible femme.

Sybbie ne voulait pas dormir, elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues et était agitée. Cora la fit sortir du lit et lui permit de se promener dans la chambre. Sybbie se dirigea vers son cheval à bascule.

Cora réfléchit à la suite des événements. Elle devrait parler avec Tom. Lui expliquer de manière douce sans pour autant ne pas l’inquiéter de ce qui s’était passé. Ils devaient agir ensemble pour le bien-être de Sybbie. La protéger et faire en sorte qu’elle se développe bien. Tom sera si alarmé, mais elle savait qu’ensemble, ils pourraient très bien l’éduquer.

Sybbie ressemblait de plus en plus à Sybil, et cela effrayait Cora. Elle était intelligente et douce comme petite fille, elle avait le même teint que sa mère et les mêmes cheveux brun ondulés en boucle. Sybbie apprenait chaque jour de nouveaux mots, et de nouvelles choses au quotidien. Sybbie aimait infiniment sa grand-mère et son père ; qui jouaient souvent avec elle.

Pendant que Cora était plongé dans ses pensées, Sybbie s’approcha doucement d’elle. Cora lui permit de monter sur ses genoux. Sybbie fit pleins de câlins et de baisers à Cora. Cette dernière fondit sous ces débordements d’affections. Sybbie à toujours était très affectueuse, encore plus maintenant que sa nourrice la maltraitée.

A cette pensée le visage de Cora s’assombrit. Elle serra d’avantage l’enfant contre elle et lui dit :

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, Sybbie. Je t’aime de tout mon cœur, et je suis très fière de toi. »

Sybbie regarda sa grand-mère et se blottit davantage contre elle en disant :

« Je t’aime aussi Granny. Tu es formidable et je t’aime. »

Cora fit un sourire éclatant à sa petite fille. Elle parlait si bien pour son âge.

Le monde avait tellement changé depuis que Cora était arrivée en Angleterre, Downton avait vraiment changée depuis son arrivée. Cora se sentit vieille ; elle était devenue une grand-mère, elle avait vu les changements de la société à travers les décennies, elle avait connu des dures épreuves au courant de sa vie. Cora ne pouvait ignorer la vieillesse qui l’attendait aux tournant de sa vie.

Cousine Rose était arrivée à Downton Abbey, Rose était en quelque sorte le symbole de sa vieillesse, Rose était jeune et accomplissait toutes les nouvelles actions qui se déroulaient au cours de cette nouvelle décennie qu’étaient les années 20, une nouvelle perspective pour les femmes.

Cora pensa soudain à Thomas et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de le remercier pour son aide envers Sybbie, il était un homme si gentil et prévenant. Cora sentit un resserrement dans sa poitrine, il avait été l’ami de Sarah. Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été là ? Elle l’aurait apaisé, l’aurait conseillé sur la meilleure marche à suivre, et elle aurait été tout simplement là dans cette épreuve.

Mais elle ne l’était plus. Cora sentie contre son sein, la poitrine de Sybbie qui bougeait, remonter, descendait au fil de sa respiration. Sybbie dormait paisiblement. Cora là remit dans son lit dans ses couvertures de laine.

A partir de demain Cora devrait se donner aux bons soins de sa nouvelle femme de chambre Edna Braithwaite.

Cora réfléchit et décida finalement qu’elle voulait lui pardonner d’être partie. Le pardon était une note douce dans ce brouillard.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’ai aussi prévu une suite de cette histoire qui s’intituleras « Le pardon. » 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu’il soit positif ou négatif, mais du négatif constructif. Dite moi les passages que vous avez aimés pas aimés dite moi.
> 
> Les commentaires comme du chocolat pour moi 😊


End file.
